la belleza de la muerte (the beauty of death)
by blackfire93
Summary: Twin sisters Isabella and Gemma were raised together and although very close they are also very different. When they decided to let their mother and Phil travel together they end up in Forks Washington where the rain and clouds are almost endless. In the time they live there some secrets about Isabella and Gemma are revealed as well as vampires and shape-shifters! WHAT?
1. Chapter 1

**SOMEWHAT OF A MARY SUE OC (I can't tell you why cause that would ruin the surprises=) BELLA IS A BIT DIFFERENT AND THE OVER ALL STORY WILL HAVE SOME SMALL CHANGES AND DEFINETLY SOME SURPRISES. My OC isn't emo or goth she just loves the color black but she does wear other colors as well. Leave a review and enjoy. I have made all of my chapters extremely long (at least they are to me) except the last chapter because it ends where the book/movie Twilight ends and the next chapter will pick up where New Moon begins.**

I sighed and ran my left hair through my hair messing it up, it had been hip length and dark red the last time my little twin sister, Bella had seen me two weeks ago when I had left for a contest that our High-School Art Program had been involved in, it had taken place in Tokyo, Japan.

I pursed my lips as I got lost in my thoughts of what had happened in those two weeks before I felt a sensation on the back of my neck telling me that I was being watched.  
I kept an eye on the luggage for my large black duffel bag and my white guitar case covered with a large intricate spider-web as I moved the black and green backpack I had been holding in my hands onto my left shoulder so I would have my hands free just in case. I didn't give an indication that I knew I was being watched, preferring to play it cool as I waited.

I heard a pair of footsteps getting closer and louder and waited until they were just behind me before I whirled around and hollered,

"Boo!" Startling the people around me but causing Bella, who had been trying to run up and scare me from behind to stick her bottom lip out in a pout.

"No fair!" She said, before she took in my new hair style and color.

"I love your new hair Gem." Bella said as she gave me a tight hug keeping her left hand which was holding a small cactus away from both of us.

"Thanks Bells. You know you could experiment a little with your hairstyle and color to." I said as I grinned as she gave me a look before pulling out her cell-phone and taking a picture of my hair I knew she was going to send it to Renee.

I looked up and over Bella's head as I scanned the airport knowing that Charlie should be here to pick both of us up since I had landed only twenties minutes after Bella's plane. The boot's I was wearing boosting my already tall height of 5'11 to a 6'3 and since Bella only stood at 5'6 I had the height advantage. Sure enough I saw Charlie, looking the same as I remembered him coming towards the two of us.

I saw Charlie's eyes take in my appearance with surprise and figured Renee hadn't told him anything about me probably since the day I had decided to start going to Fine Arts and Music camps when I was ten instead of spending a month of summer in Forks. I watched him take in my New Rock Black Flame Boots, my black and white horizontal stripped tights, my dark purple short shorts, my dark purple tank-top covered by my black long-sleeve mid-riff baring shirt. My tight black leather dog-collar necklace that had small multi-colored skulls coming off of it on short and thin metal chains that connected around the dog-collar like a spider web.

My vertical labret lip piercing which I kept simple with a curved silver bar-bell, and my multiple ear piercings in both ear's as well as my Mermaid Aqua Blue Long layered haircut. Combined with the four tattoos he could see, a small black music note on my left ring finger, the small black skull surrounded by blue and black roses on my left index finger and the cute owl on my right middle finger and the small but beautiful cursive words 'Lux in tenebris,' alongside of my right thumb, caused his eyes to widen to their full capacity and I swear I saw several of his black hairs turn white. Briefly I wondered what he would do if he knew about the rest of the tattoos that he couldn't see or what he would look at me like if he knew what Bella knew about my past.

Shrugging those thoughts away I gave him a small smile,

"Hi Charlie." I said before turning to watch for my duffel bag and guitar case which were now coming towards me. I grabbed them and turned back to Bella who had went and grabbed her two suitcases and back-pack and Charlie who was now holding one of her suitcases.

"I'm all ready." I said,

"Here let me help you." Charlie said reaching for my guitar case, I pulled it back and held out the duffel bag,

"I don't like anyone touching my guitar case." I said by way of explanation, he nodded and grabbed my duffel bag and as we walked to the Police Cruiser which he had parked near the entrance of the airport. As we walked Bella told me about everything that had happened in the past two weeks that we had been apart. I listened interjecting a sarcastic comment in every once in a while. When we finally made it home Bella and I followed Charlie up to our old bedroom.

"I cleared some shelves off in the bathroom." Charlie said as we passed the bathroom and headed into our bedroom.

I was surprised to find that besides a new pair of dark purple colored sheet's, a black fluffy blanket and white pillow-case's with black and dark purple colored stripes on my bed and polka dots on Bella's bed, the large room Bella and I had shared when we were younger, nothing had changed. Charlie set my duffel bag down on my black blanket and put Bella's suitcase down beside her bed and shoved his hands in his pocket an awkward look on his face,

"The sale's lady picked out the bed-things you two like purple right?" He asked.

Bella and I answered in unison, "Purple's cool."

To which Charlie nodded and looked around the room again, "Well um, nothing's changed so…welcome home Bells, Gemma."

He said looking un-sure on if he should hug us, give us a handshake or just leave. I put my guitar case down on my black blanket and stepped forward giving him a quick hug,

"Thanks Charl…dad." I said stepping backwards, I saw the corners of his mouth pull upward in a true smile before he gave me and Bella a nod and left the bedroom.

As soon as he left Bella and I exchanged glances before we both started to un-pack our things. The identical large wooden wardrobe's that had been a great hiding place when we were kid's, seemed a bit smaller as I started to fill mine with my clothes and my three pairs of shoes besides the boots that I had taken off downstairs and left by the door.

Within seven minutes I had completely emptied my duffel bag. I had Bella help me move my wooden dresser with its circular mirror over to the wall right across from the door. I put all of the jewelry I had brought along with me on the top left side of my dresser and put my hair products to the right side of the dresser so I had room for my makeup which I placed in the center. And I helped her move her identical wooden dresser to the left side of the large window that looked out at the back of the house. I moved my small white nightstand from my childhood from its old spot right beside Bella's identical pink nightstand and put it directly next to my bed.

It had two drawers which I put all of my jewelry and CD's as well as the three iTune's cards that I still had money on and my iPod and it's speakers and head-phones into. I set the three empty note-book's I had bought for school on-top of the nightstand and after plugging my cell-phone into its charger and putting my guitar on my bed and its case under my bed I was all done un-packing, at least for now. Renee was going to ship the rest of our things that we wanted in boxes so the our clothes and shoes as well as our CD's, my X-box, both our laptops my two dozen X-box games and our dozens of DVD's and books were going to need a place to be put.

I bit my lower lip as I thought over what all we would need, since our room only had our two beds, the identical wardrobe's and dresser's, our nightstands and the single desk we had enough room for at least two floor to ceiling bookshelves and a desk as well as a small couch that we could put near the backyard window….hmm. Shaking myself out of my thoughts I looked over to see if Bella needed any help but she was sliding her now empty suitcases underneath her bed so that was a no.

Suddenly a horn beeped right outside, Bella and I walked over to the large window that faced the front of the house and saw a red truck parked in the drive way. There was a teenage boy with mid-back length straight black hair and a man in a wheelchair with a black cowboy hat on talking with Charlie outside, Bella recognized the man as Billy Black the dad of Rachel and Rebecca Black her friends during her summers in Forks so she went down to great them. I watched from the window for a second longer mentally marking down window curtains as another item we needed before heading downstairs, catching the conversation outside as I pulled my boot's back on,

"Bella you remember Billy Black." Charlie said by way of introduction. Bella nodded, "Yeah, you're looking good." She said.

"I'm still dancing. I'm glad you're finally here. Charlie hasn't shut up about it since you told him you were coming." A male voice which I guessed to belong to Billy Black said. I decided to grab a water bottle from the fridge before I headed outside and was surprised to find Charlie in the middle of the road with Billy as I walked down to stand beside Bella. I saw the boy up close and realized two things one he was cute, and two he looked to be the same age as Bella and me. I held out my hand,

"Hi I'm Gemma." I said introducing myself I hid a smirk as I watched him look me up and down twice before catching himself and shaking my hand,

"I'm Jacob Black." He said.

"So are they always like that?" I asked nodding my head towards our dad's who were still fooling around.

"It's getting worse with old age." Jacob replied with a smile and fond chuckle as our dad's started coming towards us.

"So what do you two think?" Charlie asked as he patted the truck.

"About what?" Bella asked.

"You're guy's homecoming present." Charlie replied. I would have commented but I saw the way Billy was looking at me so I decided to introduce myself to him.

"I'm Gemma." I said holding out my hand.

"Bella's older twin right? I haven't seen you for a while." Billy replied as he shook my hand.

"Yeah I haven't been back home in years. I can honestly say I missed the vibrant green forest and almost non-stop rain." I replied with a smile, causing Billy to chuckle and relax from his slightly tense posture. I heard Bella squeal and turned towards her, automatically bracing myself from years of experience I easily caught her and twirled her around once before setting her back on her feet. I was going to ask her what she was so happy about when she held up a pair of identical keys and jingled them. I felt my eyes enlarge with surprise and growing joy as I looked from the identical keys to Charlie,

"No freaking way. You bought us a truck?!" I asked in surprise. Charlie nodded and I immediately took three very fast steps and pulled him into a tight hug before releasing him and meeting up with Bella at the driver's door.

I opened it and ushered her in before closing it so Jacob could go around and get into the passenger side. I listened closely to what he said about the truck, Bella repeated his instructions and he nodded. Bella and I exchanged excited glances before I walked around the truck taking it in from every-side and checking out the bed of the truck. After all there's no telling what we might need to haul around with us should we ever decide to go shopping. After a few minutes we all went inside, Charlie and Billy immediately went into the living room to watch a football game while Jacob stood awkwardly in between the small room that opened into the living room on the right and into the kitchen in the left for a minute before giving Bella and I an awkward nod and heading into the living room with our dad's.

I debated for a moment on if I should continue the song I had been working on for the past two weeks or if I should help Bella cook, since it looked like we were going to have guest. Helping Bella won so I took off my boots and moved into the kitchen my neon-green socks with their hot-pink bunnies and full black lip's making my movements soundless allowing me to sneak up on Bella. Seconds later a screaming Bella jumped into the air with the open egg carton that ended with both of us getting hit somewhere on our bodies with at least two raw eggs. We stared at each other in silence as Charlie, Jacob and Billy came running and wheeling respectively, into the kitchen. All at once Bella and I started to laugh causing Charlie to shake his head and mutter something under his breath to Billy and Jacob who laughed before all three of them turned and went back into the living room where they had been watching TV.

After Bella and I cleaned up the mess, she made the spaghetti and the sauce while I made two loaves of homemade bread, one garlic flavored and one regular. Then together we made a peach cobbler within the next hour the smells the kitchen was producing had everyone's stomach's talking. When everything was ready Jacob came in and wanted to help so we had him set the table while the bread and cobbler cooled a bit. When the table was set Bella and I put everything onto it except the cobbler which we left sit on the counter top. I went and got Charlie and Billy and we all sat down to eat. After supper I helped Bella put everything away and as was our usual custom we did the dishes I washed and rinsed and she dried and put away.

Then Bella, Jacob and I played several rounds of Go Fish which had a creative twist on it. By the time Jacob and Billy let it was after eleven thirty and the next day was Bella and my first day at the High School. _"Oh joy!"_ I thought wrinkling my nose as I thought of what all could possibly go wrong on our first day things like getting separate classes, getting a horrible teacher or having to sit beside someone snobby. While thinking I turned to Bella and declared a challenge, "Bell's if I can get through the first day of school without starting a fight I get to choose the colors that we use to decorate the room. If I fail you get to choose deal?" I asked.

Bella smirked at me, "Deal." She replied firmly, in our old school everyone who didn't know me was scared of me because they heard rumors about me and my violent temper which had put half of the football team in the hospital with broken bones. _"If only they knew what those guys had been planning to do to Bella!"_ I thought with a scowl before pulling out of those memories. I knew that with this being a new school and no-one knowing about me more than likely someone if not more would try my control on my temper. Nodding to her I grabbed my PJ's and took a quick shower, putting my dirty clothes into the hamper before going back into our bed-room and checking out my text's from my friends in Arizona and the several new friends I had made in Tokyo. It was after two in the morning before I said goodnight to all of them and went to sleep, making sure to set my phone alarm to go off at five forty am since we would have to leave our house at six to get to school in time.


	2. Chapter 2

**HERE IS CHAPTER TWO. ENJOY AND FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A REVIEW!**

It seemed like I had just closed my eyes when the sound of Skillet's song Monster blared out from my left side. Yawning I reached over feeling for my phone and hit the snooze button giving myself five more minutes before my alarm went off again. I groaned but shut my alarm off and sat up in my bed, stretching before rubbing the sleep from my eyes and sliding out of my covers and sitting on the edge of my bed. For a second I was confused by my surroundings until I remembered that I was living in Forks, Washington with my dad and Bella because Renee wanted to travel with Phil. That realization gave me a boost of energy and I went to my closet and after a few seconds pulled on a black leather mini-skort and pared it with a pair of silk black thigh high stockings that tied around my thighs with a sparkling silver and green bow leaving two inches of my pale white skin to be seen and showing the five small white and pink Sakura blossom's tattoo that were connected with a thin dark brown branch that formed a small circle and became the center of the small dream catcher tattoo on my right thigh the three small feathers were covered by the stockings.

I paired that with an emerald tank-top, which I covered with a black mid-riff baring long sleeve shirt that nearly fell off my shoulders and formed my chest nicely as it hugged my body the elastic in the bottom of it causing it to stay put. It bore the quote 'I would love to insult you but I'm afraid I won't do nearly as good as nature did,' in sparkly silver letters. I debated for a minute on what shoes to wear before settling on the ORION black skeletal stilettos I had bought in Tokyo in preparation for the club we had went to in order to celebrate our last day in Tokyo. "What a night that was." I muttered with a smile as I thought about the guy that I had danced with and ended the night by making out with. Shaking myself out of those thoughts I acknowledged that by wearing the stilettos I would have to think twice before getting into a fight which I wanted to avoid, at least for the first day, _"After all I only get to make this first impression once not to mention the bet Bells and I made."_ I thought.

I made sure to grab a pair of black sneakers and put them into my black and green backpack just in case I decided to go for a run. I used some black mascara to show off my full eye-lashes and used some silver and green eye-shadow blending it together and using a black eye-liner I did a double winged tip to bring attention to my deep blue eyes that looked violet in certain lightings. I used a simple silver lipstick and changed my vertical labret piercing to one that had a green clover on the top and a simple green barbell on the bottom.

I nodded to the mirror and realized I had forgotten my hair, I grabbed my brush and after several brushes I was done. Nodding to the mirror again I grabbed my black leather coat from my wardrobe and my book-bag which I stuffed my un-used notebooks and several loose pens into. I shoved my iPod and head-phones into one of the zippered front pockets of my backpack and un-plugged my now full charged phone and after setting it to silence I put it into the side pocket of my backpack and I walked downstairs carrying my stilettos and setting them and my backpack by the front door before heading into the kitchen.

I grabbed a chocolate chip cookie dough protein bar and a cup of black coffee. I wolfed that down and thought I was ready to go when I realized I had forgotten to put on deodorant or my Ed Hardy Skull and Rose's perfume. I rushed upstairs and put on my deodorant and perfume and stopped by the bathroom to rinse with the mouthwash, floss and finally brush my teeth before zooming back downstairs and putting my stilettos on and picking up my backpack and jacket just as Bella started the truck.

I tossed my backpack onto the floor on the passenger side and quickly pulled on my jacket and zipped it up as I slid onto the cold leather truck seat. After pulling on my seatbelt, which I had learned was a necessary thing with Bella driving, I pulled out my iPod and put in my headphones. Neither Bella nor I were talkers in the morning and we would rather spend our first hour or two as we wanted my way was to listen and sing along to various artists. As we drove along I put my forehead against the glass and hummed along with some of the songs that played. When we finally got to the High-School I pulled out my left ear-bud and we exchanged a knowing glance before I slid out of the passenger side while Bella slid out of the driver's side.

We walked side-by-side ignoring the whistles and the sarcastic comment someone tossed out about our truck. As Bella held up the paper for both of us to try and figure out where to go a friendly Asian guy started talking to us, "Your Isabella and Gemma Swan right? The new girls, hi I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place. Anything you two need a tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on." He said. I gave Bella a look which she interpreted correctly and spoke up for both of us, "We're both really more of 'Suffer in silence' type."

"Good headline for the feature. I'm on the paper and you two are news. Front page baby." Eric said happily as he walked along side of Bella and I. I felt my eyes widen and saw Bella's eyes do the same, she immediately spoke up strongly, "No we're not. Um…I mean.. please don't have any-" Here Eric spoke up, "Whoa, whoa chillax. No feature." He said with a smile and a shrug to which Bella smiled and thanked him while I let out a small sigh of relief. Finally making it inside of the High-School we went and got our schedules and groaned in disappointment after comparing them and finding out we only had English our first period and Trigonometry our third period together. As it turned out Eric had the same first period as Bella and I so he showed us the way to class. Thankfully Bella and I got to sit beside each other in English which was nice and then we headed separate ways, she to Government and myself to Spanish Class.

I took off my leather jacket and shoved it into my backpack along with my iPod which I had forgotten to shut off and put away during English class so Bella and I had listened to it while pretending to be catching up on the lesson. I swung my backpack onto my right shoulder as I rounded a turn and slammed into what I could have sworn was a concrete wall causing me to fall backwards. I stopped myself with my hands my butt just an inch off of the ground, my backpack thankfully off the ground so my phone which was still in the side pocket wasn't in danger of being broke. I glanced upward and found a beautiful smirking blonde girl, I knew immediately we were not going to get along, "Aw you poor thing, did you just fall?" She asked her voice purposefully louder than necessary to get any kid not paying attention to pay attention. As I stood up brushing off my hands I answered her deadpan, "No. I decided to launch a surprise attack on the floor." A beautiful brunet pixie looking girl and a tall handsome honey blonde male had come up beside the blonde girl and had heard my reply to which the honey blonde girl tried to get the final word in, "Backwards?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, I smirked at her, "I'm freaking talented." I replied before brushing past her, not giving another thought to the three of them as I tried to find my way to my Spanish class.

I got directions and a date invitation from the guy I asked help from. I turned down the date, the guy seemed like a jerk wad to those who fell 'beneath him' but thankfully the directions I had gotten were accurate causing me to walk into my Spanish classroom before the bell rang. The teacher, Mrs. Goff said I could grab any seat as my arrival had caused her to change the seating assignments. I chose a seat in the back nearest to the open window as someone was cutting the grass outside and I loved the smell of freshly cut grass. I set my backpack at my feet and pulled out one of the two notebooks that was still un-used and wrote in bold letters, **Spanish 101. "** **День мертвых ... сегодня** **."** (Russian online translation suppose to mean =Spanish 101. "The day of the dead…is today.")

I drew a skeleton face-mask with black, orange and blue pens on the white note-book cover as I waited for the class to start. The bell rang bringing me out of my drawing which was coming along nicely just needing a few extra touches to be completed in my opinion. I looked up to see a familiar looking handsome honey-blonde male and beautiful brunet pixie girl come into the classroom which I found almost completely full to my surprise. The only two seats that were open was the one beside me and one beside a nervous mousy looking girl. The blonde guy and pixie exchanged glances before the pixie went to sit next to the other girl and the guy slowly came to sit next to me. At first it seemed like he was barely breathing and he was sitting up straight as a statue so I poked him gently but firmly with my left elbow and whispered, "Relax hon, I don't go for guy's that are taken."

My words seemed to help him a relax a little and by the end of the Spanish class we had exchanged names, his being Jasper Hale and twin brother to the honey blonde from earlier, Rosalie, whom he apologized for, we learned we both played guitar, and actually enjoyed some of the same bands. By the time Spanish class was over I felt like I had a new friend and that learning Spanish wouldn't be as hard as I had thought. All in all my life was good especially since I had my next class which was Trigonometry with Bella. Jasper gave me the directions before he and the pixie left the classroom together so I easily found the right classroom and after greeting the teacher, Mr. Varner and getting yet another book to weigh down my backpack he pointed me to a seat near the back and Bella who had just walked in asked if she could sit next to me and to our joy he agreed.

We didn't get to talk much as I had a horrible time with Trigonometry and had only passed so far because two of my friends in Phoenix were math geeks to the highest degree and enjoyed teaching me it every-time I needed help. And Bella had to pay attention in class in order to pass herself so my third notebook was solely devoted to Trig which would have left me with a problem if I wasn't an A+ student in Biology and a solid B student in Government. After the bell rang we promised to meet up at lunch and went our separate ways, me to Biology 2 and Bella to Spanish.

I walked through the classroom doorway just as the bell rang so I was once again introduced in front of the classroom and as I scanned it I found to my annoyance that Rosalie, Jasper's twin sister was in class with me. Thankfully she already had a partner, a buff jock looking guy who didn't have the typical creepy jock-stare so I decided to reserve writing him off yet. My partner turned out to be a shy nerdy looking boy who I had no doubt spent more time with computers and animals then other people. I could tell he was just waiting for me to make fun of him and or shove the entire project onto him so I decided the project could wait and I introduced myself. "I'm Gemma, what's your name?"

His name was Horus, I could see him wince out of the corner of my eye as he readied himself for an insult, "After the Egyptian sky god? That's cool." I told him as I put the required amount of drops into the beaker before turning on the burner. And so by the end of Biology 2 I had made another new friend and I couldn't help but think I was probably the first friend of the opposite sex that he had made who wasn't planning on using him to pass Biology when his eyes widened dramatically as I spoke knowledgably about the project and different formula's we were using.

After finding my locker and pulling out my iPod and head-phones and putting them into the front pocket of my mini leather skort I headed towards the lunch-room and perused the lunch-line. Finally deciding on a salad loaded with ranch-dressing and an apple as well as a cup of chocolate pudding and a water bottle to wash it all down with. Bella had been three people behind me in the lunch line so I waited for her while looking for an empty table when Bella tapped me on the arm meaning for me to follow her which I did.

This jock looking guy holding three sodas was walking in front leading us to a table where Eric was sitting with two girls. I sat down right next to Bella making the jock looking guy have to sit next to me instead of Bella. After giving me a hidden but grateful look, "Hey Mikey I see you met my home-girls." Eric said. "Oh, your home-girls?"The guy who I now identified as Mike replied and I could feel Bella getting agitated with all of the attention on us then another guy came up in between us and bussed us both on the cheeks while saying, "My home-girls." And pulled Mike's chair out from underneath of him before running off, Mike took off chasing him. I felt my iPod slip out of my pocket and reached down and caught it before it hit the floor slipping it into my lap and looking up just in time to catch Eric say harshly, "Feature's dead Angela, don't bring it up again." Before he left the table in a huff like state which made me thing, _"Drama king."_

I went ahead and dug into my food not paying much attention to the conversation or the happenings that were going on around me until I heard Bella ask, "Who are they." I looked up while chewing the last bite of my apple which I had decided to eat last and found my gaze following Bella's to the window and door to the lunch-room that led outside. Angela was the one who replied to Bella's question, "Their the Cullen's." The girl who from earlier in my half-paying attention state I identified as Jessica took it from there, "Their Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska, like a few years ago."

"They kind of keep to themselves." Angela said sharing a look with Jessica. Jessica took it up again, "Yeah cause their all together. Like together - together. The blonde girl, that's Rosalie and the big dark-haired guy that's Emmett, their like a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal." Jessica said however I was only paying half-attention to her now as I noticed the amused look that Rosalie and Emmett had shared as Jessica had described them it was almost like they had over-heard her hushed voice. I came back fully to the conversation when I saw the pixie come in through the door beside Jasper. "…the little dark-haired girls name is Alice, she's really weird. And she's with Jasper the blonde guy who looks like he's in pain." As Jessica finished her description of Jasper I saw him glance in my direction and gave him a small smile and head nod which no-one at my table saw but him. He gave me a small smile in return before his gaze turned away and I tuned back into the conversation as Bella spoke up again. "Who's he?"

"That's Edward Cullen. He's totally gorgeous, obviously, but apparently nobody here is good enough for him." Jessica said. I observed the smirk like smile that he gave as Jessica said that and knew that somehow he had to have over-heard what Jessica had said and more than likely Jessica had thrown herself at him and gotten rejected from her actions and tone. Deciding I had had enough of this waste of time since I obviously wasn't going to be able to talk to Bella about anything that I didn't want gossiped around before the day's end, I tapped Bella's wrist with my left index finger, my signal for *I'm leaving,* before standing up and taking my tray to the trash can.

After tossing the apple core, Styrofoam plate, plastic fork and spoon and empty water bottle away and then sliding my empty tray on-top of the stack of other empty tray's before leaving the lunch room and heading outside putting in my iPod ear-buds before I pulled out mu iPod and scrolled through the songs as I walked away from everyone and closer to the woods knowing I still had ten minutes left for lunch. Once I got far enough away to where I knew no one would hear me if I started to sing out-loud, I lean against a large tree as I listened to my iPod.

After a few minutes I heard the first bell and with a sigh made my way back into school stopping at my locker and putting my iPod and head-set away and changing out my ORION skeletal stilettos for the sneakers which I had put into my backpack before making my way to the gym. When I entered I found myself with a companion almost immediately it was Jasper. He didn't say anything but he stayed close to me. I started looking around for Alice but was save the trouble when Jasper spoke, "We don't have this class together." I gave him the 'O' look of understanding. I was a little disappointed when Coach Clapp said he had something else to do so he let us do whatever we wanted.

Since Jasper was apparently going to hang out with me and from my brief observation didn't like being around large groups of people I walked up the bleachers and sat away from everyone else so he would feel comfortable. I was only a little surprised when he finally spoke up, asking me what I had written on my Spanish notebook and what language it had been. "It was Russian and it said 'The day of the dead…is today." I replied with an easy smile. We slipped into a long conversation about different languages and the different cultures and myths that were connected to the languages. When he found out that I was self-learning Latin he offered to teach me as he had learned it a few years ago. I could see the surprise I felt at his offer reflected in his eyes but I grinned and agreed saying, "As long as Alice didn't feel like I was trying to worm my way in between you two I would love the help." We exchanged cell-phone numbers before we left Gym class and I knew that we were definitely friends now.

Thankfully my last class which was Government by Mr. Jefferson passed by quickly and soon the final bell rang. _"I'm FREEEEEEE! We is coming precious we is coming!"_ I thought with a snicker as I hurried to my locker and pulled my backpack onto my left shoulder and grabbing my stilettos with my right hand before skipping happily to where I knew our truck was parked. I had gotten through the first day looking like a sexy vixen and acting cool, and now with the first impressions over and having gotten through the day without a physical fight I had won the bet and could be myself.

Humming happily to myself I reached our truck and not seeing Bella, I hopped up onto the hood of our truck and pulled out my cell-phone and in-put Jasper's number and checked my missed texts. I was surprised when I saw a message from the guy I had made out with the last day I had been in Tokyo. My first thought was that if it wasn't important enough for him to call me and leave a message it wasn't something I should call back for. Then I saw the number of missed calls and realized that my voice box was full so he couldn't leave me a message. Having nothing else to do and since the other voice-mails were from my friends I called him back.

"Lin o kon'nichiwa, watashi wa anata no messēji o uketorimashita." I said as soon as I heard the greeting on the other end. **(English translations got online:** **Hello Lin I recieved your message. )**

"Watashi wa watashi no sakuhin ni kyōmi ga atta koto o mi ninshiki shite imashita." I replied surprised. **(** **I was un-aware that there was any interest in my piece.)**

"Doyōbi no ka, nichiyōbi no watashi no tame ni saizen odeshou." I said when he asked me which day's would work for me. **(** **Saturday's or Sunday's would be best for me.)**

" Watashi wa genzai, watashinochichi to futago no imōto to fōku no Washinton ni kyojū shite imasu." I replied. **(** **I am currently residing in Fork's Washington with my father and twin sister.)**

"Jā mata aou anata ni Lin o arigatōgozaimasu. Sayōnara." I said before ending the call. **(** **I will, see you then. Thank you Lin. Goodbye.)**

"Gem?" I heard Bella say, I could hear the un-spoken question in her tone and I opened my mouth to tell her the good news when I decided to wait until I had the check in my hands so I could surprise her with a weekend of shopping. So I turned to her with a huge smile, "It's a secret!" I replied hopping off of the hood of the truck and pulling my backpack down off. I drove us home and as I drove Bella told me about how Edward had acted in Biology and how she had found him trying to switch out of that class which upset me as much as it upset her and we exchanged some colorful descriptions of what we thought of his actions and him.

When we got home I made sure to high-light the fact that I hadn't gotten into a fight and Bella reluctantly agreed to honor our deal to which I couldn't hold back an evil sounding laugh. That night Renee called Bella and before Bella could enter me into the conversation I grabbed my PJ's and all but ran to the bathroom shutting and locking the door behind me. Renee and I, well, we had our problems with each other and I really didn't want to have to talk to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**DON'T FREAK OUT PEOPLE I'M ON A ROLL! HERE IS CHAPTER THREE.**

The next few days passed by quickly with Bella's and my things coming through the mail we put away as many clothes as we could but we didn't have anywhere else to put our things so besides our laptops we left everything else boxed. Bella, who was quite ticked off at how Edward had acted was still waiting to confront him since he seemed to stop coming to school. Surprisingly without me getting into a physical fight with anyone although I had verbally fought and undoubtedly won against a number of girls who seemed to think I was trying to steal their boyfriends. I had introduced Horus to Bella and it turned out that they had second period together and got along good. Bella introduced me to Lauren who was another Jessica style valley-girl only she seemed more interested in the attention Bella got then Bella herself. Eric and Mike both sat with us and were overly friendly with Bella but kept their selves at friends only with me as I had made myself clear on their advances so lunch times were…well they weren't horrible.

Jasper and I talked during the periods that we had together vary rarely hitting on anything personal about each other. During gym period's I had twice touched Jasper's shoulder when I had been joking with him and had been giving him a shove like friends do. I was surprised by how cool he felt and I began to add up all the facts that had been accumulating in my mind since the day I first met him and his sister. I didn't say anything to Bella about my growing suspicions as my knowledge would be questioned and one of the few secrets that I had kept from Bella since I was eight would come to light.

Besides we were both busy with school and making sure we were caught up in our classes. I bought some painting supplies and a canvas as I had used the only clean one I had had and was busy painting a picture that I was planning on entering into a contest. I had decided to do it while back in Phoenix but was a little nervous because there was no Art Class in Forks that my application might be turned down since it was for students only. And then something happened that shattered the somewhat of a routine Bella and I were getting into.

It was hard for me to wake up so I left my piercings alone and pulled on a black cotton long-sleeve shirt that had a sleepy bunny holding a coffee cup in its paws with the words 'Keep the espresso shots coming,' underneath in sparkly pink letters and a pair of white jeans grabbing my black Remist jacket and a pair of purple and white knee-high socks with my black converse's. I didn't bother with make-up and grabbed three peanut-butter oatmeal cookies and a water bottle on my way out the door as Bella was already outside by the time I had came down the steps I picked up my backpack from the couch where I had left it the day before and just caught Charlie as he was getting into his Police Cruiser.

We nodded good-morning to each other and I continued on towards the truck nearly slipping on the ice as I made my way over to the passenger side and got in the nicely warmed up truck. "Dad said he would be late for dinner, a security guard got killed by an animal down in Mason County." Bella said as I pulled on my seat-belt. "Wanna order pizza then?" I asked barley able to hold back the yawn that threatened to escape. "Sure." Bella replied and that was it, we drove the rest of the way in comfortable silence.

I was about to go inside the school when my phone rang, it was Lin so I told Bella to go ahead while I took the call. My jacket hood keeping the rain out of my face and my phone as I walked the outside walk-ways' that connected all of the buildings. Halfway through the conversation I could feel someone watching me and let my eyes casually scan through the crowd as I agreed to meeting up with Lin next Saturday in New York. As I ended the call my eyes caught and held on a familiar pair of amber eyes which were staring at me with curiosity from Alice's pixie like face. I gave her a friendly smile and nod before putting my phone on silent and walking to my class, just entering the door as the last bell rang.

At lunch I didn't feel like eating so I let Bella know using the sign-language that we created for each other. She was okay with eating alone with the others as the guy's had backed off some and the girls were nice so she gave me a nod and smile which I returned before walking out of the lunchroom into the rain. I pulled my jacket hood up since I still hadn't taken off my jacket and my iPod and cell-phone were in my pockets. As I walked aimlessly I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and stepped into a small corner between buildings that had a roof and no company before I pulled out my phone.

I felt like screaming as I read the text it was from one of my old gang friends, a gang that upon my leaving two years earlier had left some physical scars to go with the emotional and mental ones. I needed to do something, go somewhere anything to get rid of the memories that were being brought up in front of my mind's eye. I texted Bella that I would be home later and to please grab my back-pack before giving her the combination to my locker. Then I put in my iPod headphones and turned it on as I began to run following one of the trails that led through the forest to where exactly I didn't know I just wanted to escape my memories.

Finally my legs were spent but I was still filled with raging emotion and having no other way of getting it out I pulled up a music track that some of my music-school friends in Phoenix and I had created. I had just put down lyrics to it the day before I had my Art trip so I hadn't gotten to tell them about the song yet. I pushed the volume up until it was as loud as my ears could take it as I sat down on one of the large rocks that sat near the edge of a rocky cliff and closed my eyes tilting my head back as I let the rain hit my face, my hood falling back off of my head.

 **(The song is called Faceless by Red you should check it out)**

" _ **A voice screaming from within**_

 _ **Begging just to feel again**_

 _ **Can't find who I am without you near me**_

 _ **I'd give anything to live**_

 _ **Cause without you I don't exist**_

 _ **You're the only one who saves me from myself**_

 _ **I abandoned this love and laid it to rest**_

 _ **And now I'm one of the forgotten**_

 _ **I'm not, I'm not myself**_

 _ **Feel like I'm someone else**_

 _ **Fallen and faceless**_

 _ **So hollow, hollow inside**_

 _ **A part of me is dead**_

 _ **Need you to live again**_

 _ **Can you replace this**_

 _ **I'm hollow, hollow and faceless**_

 _ **Shadows growing in my mind**_

 _ **Ones I just can't leave behind**_

 _ **I'm not strong enough to pay this ransom**_

 _ **One more monster crawled inside**_

 _ **But I swear I saw it die**_

 _ **Can you save me from the nothing I've become**_

 _ **I abandoned this love and laid it to rest**_

 _ **And now I'm one of the forgotten**_

 _ **[chorus]**_

 _ **I'm faceless**_

 _ **I'm hollow and faceless**_

 _ **We are the faceless**_

 _ **We are the nameless**_

 _ **We are the hopeless**_

 _ **Until we have faces**_

 _ **[chorus]**_

 _ **Faceless."**_

After several more songs I begin to feel a semblance of peace so I turned to try and figure out the way home only to find Jasper leaning against a tree a few feet away from me just watching me. We didn't speak as he started to walk and I followed him, turning off my iPod and putting it back into my jacket pocket. I was surprised to see how dark it was growing as I continued to follow Jasper until I found myself standing at the forest right outside of our house. My throat felt sore from using it to express myself but I didn't want to just leave him there, his silent presence had soothed me greatly so I gently pulled Jasper's hand up to my lips and kissed his inner wrist before walking past him and around the house.

Bella took one look at my face and knew partially what had happened so she didn't ask me anything just told me that she had told my teachers I was feeling sick so I had went home. This caused a little smile to take residence up on my lips Bella had always hated me lying to the teachers. Bella noticed my small smile and by the time we were getting ready for bed I had become more like my usual chipper self, however as Bella drifted off to sleep immediately I couldn't sleep so I slipped out of the bedroom and up into the attic. Charlie had let me turn it into my studio of sorts and it had three windows each one able to open so the paint fumes could be aired out.

I rubbed the my eyes and put down my paintbrush before stretching my arms and popping my shoulders and then standing to stretch my legs and crack my back and neck. I was finally finished with the painting that I was going to send in for the student only contest. _"Definitely worth the missed sleep."_ I thought as I eyed the drying painting. The contest was about incorporating death and beauty together in a harmonious creation and I believed without a doubt that my painting did just that.

After making sure to get all the wet paint off of my hands I slipped downstairs and into our bedroom grabbing my black suspender leggings my black and white Batty bite T-shirt and my black Remist jacket as well as a the necessary under-garments before getting a quick shower. Most of my hair dye had washed out creating cool looking patterns between the dyed hair and my natural black hair. After my shower I put my dirty clothes into the hamper and went downstairs to make breakfast I was surprised when I noticed the coffee pot was on and Charlie's keys were gone from their normal spot so I looked outside. Seeing the truck gone and knowing that the weather was turning colder I figured Charlie was having something done to the truck for our safety.

I made scrambled eggs mixed with bacon pieces and mild peppers and sprinkled on top with cheese as well several maple sausages and some cheesy jalapeno potato wedges and my homemade hot chocolate which Bella loved and hogged every-time I made it. I drank the rest of Charlie's coffee so I made another pot and just finished pulling everything off of the stove when I heard Bella's alarm go off. She always got up as soon as her alarm went off the first time so I knew that she would be down in a little after she was ready so I went ahead and ate my fill and drank another cup of coffee as well as a cup of my homemade hot chocolate before heading up-stairs. I rinsed, flossed and brushed my teeth I heard Bella walking down the stairs as I finished in the bathroom and headed over to our room to change out my piercings and put on my deodorant and perfume.

I took out all twelve of my ear piercings I put a black star ear cuff in my left ear and put a small silver cross in the bottom lobe piercing leaving the other three holes empty. In my right ear I put a silver chain that had a pair of bloody fangs on it in my first lobe piercing and then put simple silver spikes in the rest of the piercings. My black velvet chocker with a silver bat pendent went on next and then I did my make-up, black mascara, a smoky-grey eye-shadow that I blended out with a black eye-shadow, a black eye-liner and then a bold red lipstick almost completed my look. I changed my vertical labret lip piercing to a simple curved silver bar-bell and pulled on my black converse and grabbed my cell-phone that I had left charging and my backpack which I had left my iPod in from the day before and I headed downstairs ready for the day. I set my backpack down by the door and was going to pull on my jacket when I remembered my newest bracelet which would go with my look so I ran upstairs and put it on my left hand. It was a black leather bracelet with small silver spikes that had black leather rings that were connected with black beads to each of my fingers and each ring had a small metal chain that was holding silver cross or a silver skull or a silver dagger.

I heard the truck start up as I started back down the steps grabbing my backpack and making sure I had everything I needed in it including my iPod and cell-phone. I still hadn't replied to the text from the day before but I decided not to worry about that, _"At least until after school."_ I thought. The day was crazy and I know luck had to have been on my side as none of my teachers called on me because nothing they were saying was sinking in. I did notice Jasper wasn't in either of my classes and hoped my actions the day before hadn't seemed like a come on or something. Finally the school day was over and I was making my way to our truck, my iPod playing Anna Blue's song So Alone in German which I was singing to under my breath when something told me to look up. I did and I saw a two door dark blue van sliding towards Bella who was seven feet in front of me right alongside of the truck.

I reacted immediately dropping my backpack and throwing myself forward in a hard fast sprint grabbing Bella around the waist and throwing Bella up on-top of the hood while my body took her place in the path of the on-coming van. I knew I had no time to throw myself out of the van's way so I relaxed my body knowing from experience a relaxed body could keep you from getting hurt too badly, although I had never been hit with a van before. Then suddenly Edward was there pulling me into a crouched position his one arm wrapped around my waist his other outstretched towards the van which he stopped with his hand.

I could see the surprise I was feeling reflected in his eyes then when he looked up at Bella's hollering of my name I realized why he was surprised. He thought I was Bella, not having seen me switch our places before he came rushing over and stopped the van. "Thanks." I said moving away from him and turning towards Bella as I stood up and brushed off my butt. "I'm okay Bells." I said to her worry as she slid down off of the hood of the truck and looked me over, other kids coming running while the guy driving the van apologized over and over again even as a trickle of blood ran down his fore-head. Edward hopped into the bed of the truck and jumped out again walking away I saw Bella look at the place that he had stopped the van with his hand and I knew from the look in her eyes that she was putting things together.

I made sure to call Charlie because I knew that in a small town like Forks more than likely someone else was going to call him. Sure enough he had been on his way to his Police Cruiser just as I called him having gotten a call about the almost accident from another parent. I smoothed things over as much as I could and reluctantly agreed to go to the ER room and get checked out. When we finally got there the guy who had been driving the blue van, I learned his name was Tyler, kept apologizing to Bella and me. Finally tired of his apologies I put in my headphones and turned it up so I couldn't hear him anymore. I had my eyes closed as was listening to my music so I was surprised when Bella who was sitting on the bed behind me with her head leaning on my back sat up. I knew it could have been a number of reasons but I had a feeling I knew what the reason was so I opened my eyes and sure enough Charlie had walked into the ER. I closed my eyes again not wanting to have to explain what happened as the adrenaline rush was wearing off and my loss of sleep was getting to me.

I felt Bella touch my arm gently and roused myself enough to open my eyes and look up in time to see a tall, blonde haired mid-thirties looking guy coming towards me and Bella. His unblemished pale skin, amber eyes and almost un-natural graceful way of walking told me that this was probably Doctor Cullen. I felt Bella get off of the bed and reluctantly turned down my music and took out one of my headphones. Charlie was standing beside the bed I was on and I gave him a nod, not really having much to say about what had happened. "I heard the Chief's daughters were in town." A deep but smooth voice said. "Doctor Cullen, my twin girls, Gemma and Isabella." Charlie said affirming my thoughts that of who the Doctor was. "It's nice to meet you two. Gemma it looks like you took quite a spill how do you feel?" He asked as he looked over a clipboard that held the accident report on it. "I feel fine." I replied wanting nothing more than to get home scrub off my makeup and go to sleep, I felt my heavy eyes pulling down my eyelids so after I pushed in my other headphone and turned up the music in order to keep myself awake.

After doing some test's it looked like Doctor Cullen agreed that I was fine as he gave me a smile and a nod which I returned before I headed out to the waiting room knowing from experience that Charlie would have to sign some papers which would take a few minutes. I sat down in one of the comfy chairs and I was out, the next thing I knew Bella was shaking me awake. With a yawn I stood up and followed her, my music still blaring. As soon as we got home I scrubbed off my make-up set my alarm for three in the morning so I could do my needed homework before school and just barely managed to take off my bracelet before I hit the covers and was out.

I woke up feeling refreshed and looked at the time on my cell-phone that was now about dead, I was surprised to find that it was a little after one in the morning. For a second I debated just getting up or going back to sleep and waiting for my alarm. Then I remembered the text I had yet to reply to and I got out of bed as silently as I could I grabbed a pair of black sweat-pants and a pine green hooded tank-top and went downstairs. I plugged my phone in and did my homework until my stomach growled causing me to stop for a light snack of three white powdered mini-doughnuts and a cup of milk. Then I looked at my now fully-charged cell-phone and knowing I couldn't hold it off any longer I grabbed a nearby throw-blanket and went out to the porch swing that Charlie had put up a day prior.

I entered my password and brought up my messages, before touching one of the several numbers I never thought I would ever see on my phone again. After re-reading the message I knew that I had to call and talk to him personally so after several deep breaths to get myself centered I hit call. The phone rang three times and I was just about to hang up when a familiar deep raspy voice spoke my name. "Jamal. I have decided on my answer." I replied keeping my tone as emotionless as I could. The conversation overall only took four minutes but it was both emotionally draining and somewhat emotionally freeing as I was able to get out some of the things I had kept buried inside. After I hung up the phone call, I let out a deep sigh and let my head fall back against the porch swing rocking it with my right foot while I kept my left foot folding up underneath of me. After several minutes I got up and went inside I was surprised to see it was almost five thirty and decided to put on a pot of coffee for Charlie and make breakfast. Not feeling like changing clothes after I got done eating I went upstairs and after doing my normal morning ritual of rinsing, flossing and brushing my teeth I entered our bedroom to find Bella up and looking at her clothes.

Then I remembered that we had a field trip today and after reminding Bella of that fact we decided to dress alike as was our custom on field-trip days. We decided on dark blue jeans and a white button up long-sleeve that we left un-buttoned with a grey tank-top, black ankle socks and for me my converse for Bella a pair of light brown boots. We did each other's make-up and I let Bella pick out my earrings, we both put on our matching diamond and sapphire rings that Phil had bought us for his and Renee's wedding and then Bella went downstairs to eat while I put my iPod on its charger for a few minutes while I texted with some of my friends from Phoenix. When we got to school sat up on the hood of the truck while Bella leaned against the side, I knew sooner or later she was going to start asking questions when I caught her looking at the place where the van had hit the truck, busting the taillight.

Mike came up to Bella and me, "Look at you two huh? Your alive." He said in a joking manner, I smiled at that, he could be annoying but he wasn't too bad when he realized he was strictly friend zone. "Yeah false alarm I guess." I replied sliding down off the hood of the truck. Then my phone dinged letting me know that I had a message so I zoned out of the conversation between Mike and Bella as I replied to my friends text. I giggled a little at the reply I had gotten back and texted her back which she responded to quickly. I replied to her again and then said goodbye as I knew we would have to start boarding the bus soon. I got back into the conversation between Mike and Bella just in time to hear Bella say, "-dancing, not such a good idea for me."

I came up beside her and put an arm around her shoulder, "Besides we have something that weekend in Jacksonville, right Bells." I said. "Right yeah." Bella replied with a smile tapping my thigh with her thumb her way of saying *thank you*. My phone rang at that moment and I checked the number before telling Bella, "I have to take this." And walking a few steps away to answer it, "Bonjour." I said happily having recognized the number. I was in the middle of telling my friend Benjamin how to win the one level of a game we were playing together on the X-box when Bella grabbed my arm pulling me towards the bus. "Ben I have to go. I'll talk to you tonight ok?" I said in English as I let Bella pull me towards the bus, getting an affirmative answer I said goodbye and hung-up my phone making sure to put it on silence as we boarded the bus.

There was an open seat way in the back and Bella and I shared a grin before heading towards it and sitting down. As was our custom on bus trips I pulled out my iPod and handed it to Bella while sticking one ear-bud in my ear and handing her the other. Bella stuck the other ear-bud in her ear and chose a song I snickered as soon as I heard the opening. **[The song is** **"Take A Hint"** **feat. Victoria Justice & Elizabeth Gillies]**

 **[Both]**

" _ **La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la**_

 _ **[Bella:]**_ _ **  
Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right  
**_ _ **[Gemma:]**_ _ **  
I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite  
But it always seems to bite me in the...**_

 _ **[Bella:]**_ _ **  
Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot  
**_ _ **[Gemma:]**_ _ **  
You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not  
**_ _ **[Bella:]**_ _ **  
You had me at "Hello", then you opened up your mouth  
**_ _ **[Both:]**_ _ **  
And that is when it started going south  
Oh!**_

 _ **[Both:]**_ _ **  
Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my... Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...**_

 _ **[Bella:]**_ _ **  
I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top  
**_ _ **[Gemma:]**_ _ **  
You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "Stop"  
**_ _ **[Bella:]**_ _ **  
And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped  
**_ _ **[Both:]**_ _ **  
You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht  
Oh!**_

 _ **[Both:]**_ _ **  
Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my... Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...**_

 _ **[Bella:]**_ _ **  
What about "No" don't you get?  
**_ _ **[Gemma]**_ _ **  
So go and tell your friends  
**_ _ **[Both:]**_ _ **  
I'm not really interested  
**_ _ **[Bella:]**_ _ **  
It's about time that you're leavin'  
**_ _ **[Gemma:]**_ _ **  
I'm gonna count to three and  
Open my eyes and  
**_ _ **[Both:]**_ _ **  
You'll be gone**_

 _ **[Gemma:]**_ _ **  
One  
**_ _ **[Bella:]**_ _ **  
Get your hands off my...  
**_ _ **[Gemma:]**_ _ **  
Two.  
**_ _ **[Bella:]**_ _ **  
Or I'll punch you in the...  
**_ _ **[Gemma:]**_ _ **  
Three.  
**_ _ **[Bella:]**_ _ **  
Stop your staring at my... Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint**_

 _ **[Both:]**_ _ **  
I am not your missing link  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Woah!**_

 _ **[Both:]**_ _ **  
Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my... Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la..."**_

After we finished singing the song we burst into laughter knowing just how well that song applied to some of the guy's on the field trip with us. "Wow! Like you two should totally try out for a band or something." Lauren's high-pitched valley girl voice spoke up causing Bella and I too look up from perusing my song-list. After just giving her a look for a second I turned to look at Bella who looked back at me and we just blinked at each other, before smirking having read each other's silent response. Then another voice spoke up as a shadow fell over me and Bella, "Gemma!" Horus said. I grinned, "Horus!" I replied as I pulled him into a quick 'bro' hug. "So how is your Grandma doing now?" I asked. Horus had been out of school the past three days because his grandmother in Florida had been really sick and his mother, being an only child had wanted to go down and check up on her mother and had.

Horus and I ended up talking the rest of the field-trip about on several subjects his grandmother, several DVD's that he had borrowed off of me at my insistence and our latest biology project being a few. The next time I saw Bella was when she was coming towards me where I was leaning against the bus having just finished a quick smoke. I could see from the way she was walking that she was tense and I knew something had happened, what it was however I was not sure of. Then I saw Edward and his siblings coming towards us, from steady observation I knew that Jasper hid his friendship with me from the rest of his family although I think, at least I hope his girlfriend or whom I suspect was his mate, Alice, knew. I stood up straight and took a step in her direction when the world around me disappeared.

 ***I peered out over the rock catching the gaze of the tall handsome man with white hair on the shore. I felt curious I had never seen someone like him before. Letting go of the rock I dove under the water and swam closer to the shore I saw him start to walk away so I came up out of the water until only my stomach and fin was still beneath the waves of my home. I saw him turn at my silent movements as though he had heard the water part around my body. We stared at each other curiously his golden eyes taking me in as my own pink coral eyes stared at him. I watched him wondering what he would do and was surprised and disappointed when he turned and started to walk away. He was a beautiful man and I wanted him to come with me, under the waters of my home.**

 **I called out softly before catching myself, I knew that if I called out my sisters and mother and aunts would hear me and come. I listened to the water and felt myself alone when I realized that I turned my attention back to the man who had now walked closer to the water but still a good twenty feet from it. I swam forward and called to him softly again coaxing him within ten feet of the water's edge seeing that he would not come any closer I pulled my pink pearl colored hair away from my face so he could see me clearly. Then I moved forward and backward in the water while I sang to him the ancient song of the sea.***

Then suddenly I was thrown into the dreary daylight again, Bella was standing a few steps in-front of me and Edward was right next to her she must of said something because he replied, "You don't know anything." In a condescending tone that set me on fire I took the three steps and slugged him knocking him back against the bus behind him, "Try talking to my sister like that again and I'll make an eternity of torture in Hades look like bliss!" I snarled at him, getting right up in his face before turning and putting my arm around Bella's shoulders before we walked away from Edward who was now joined by Alice and Jasper whom I refused to look at. If he didn't want his family to know about our friendship then it wasn't something he felt was really worth having in my way of thinking so whatever.


	4. Chapter 4

**NUMBER FOUR! OH YEAH! WOOT WOOT! Enjoy and leave a review.**

The next day I was sick constantly to hot or too cold so I decided to stay home for the day seeing as how I was constantly drifting in and out of strange dreams that sometimes seemed more like nightmares. I woke up at nine screaming so I turned over and screamed into the pillow trying to keep my screams muffled as I was barraged by nightmarish images and smells. I heard Bella get home and come inside before plodding up the stairs and trying to quietly enter our bedroom. I moved to sit up and when she saw I was awake after making sure I was feeling okay she spoke up, "Several kids are going down to La Push beach apparently it's in the Res. If you're feeling better by then…" Here Bella trailed off but I smiled and nodded, "Yeah I'll go tomorrow." I said my voice slightly raspy from all of the screaming I had done as my nightmares grew worse and happened while I was awake almost constantly throughout the day. "Great. Thanks. Oh I have your homework downstairs do you want me to bring it up or-?" Bella asked. "I'll get to it later." I replied with a small smile before we fell into a mutual silence and I fell asleep, thankfully this time without dreams or nightmares invading my mind.

I woke up at four thirty the next morning feeling fully refreshed the strange nightmare's and dreams gone from my without a trace except for the lingering feeling that I was forgetting something important. However I easily shrugged off that feeling as I delved into my homework while snacking on Sour Cream and Onion Pringles and a left over half of an Italian hoagie and drinking down several bottles of water. Finishing my homework by six although I struggled with my Trig and ended up just answering whatever I guessed on several things I started a pot of coffee for Charlie as well as some breakfast. Then I went upstairs grabbed a shower and took a three hour nap, when Bella's alarm went off I got up as well and knowing that we were going to the beach I grabbed a black-cotton long-sleeve shirt and pulled on a pair of black sweatpants as well as my black combat boots. I pinned my hair out of my face with a small Panda Bear clip and after brushing my teeth, flossing and using the mouthwash I grabbed my heavy black hooded sweater that I had gotten when I was ten by a guy who I thought of as my older brother.

About an hour after we got to the beach I made sure Bella was good and then I went for a walk and when out of range I pulled out my cigarettes and lighter and lit up inhaling a deep breath of the nicotine. I had been trying to stop and had almost done so until the day that text had arrived since then I had been sneaking out for smokes daily at least three times a day. I knew Bella knew and disapproved but I also knew she wouldn't say anything she knew the reason behind what was happening. I took another pull of my cigarette and found to my surprise that it was at the end. Not wanting to just let fall into the water I put it out with a nearby shell and then put it in the shell and put the shell in my pocket before turning around and heading back to where Bella was.

I got there just in time to hear a guy's voice say, "The Cullen's don't come here." I gave a whoop of joy as I skipped over to Bella, "Bella why don't we stay?" I asked with a grin and wiggle of my eyebrows breaking the tension that had fallen over the group. Bella laughed at me and I gave a wide grin of joy she hadn't laughed after what had happened with Edward on thursday. A movement next to her caught my eye and I turned my gaze to face the person fully I smiled when I recognized him, "Jacob!" I said with a smile and grabbed his hand which he had brought up to shake, I held it gave him a raised eye-brow and then decided, _"Why not?"_ I gave a dramatic gasp and fell to my knees still clutching his hand in both of mine, "My Jacob, bringer of all my joy. What hast I done to thou that thou wouldst treat me so cruelly? Oh! The pains in my heart increase by the second, one that only a kiss (preferably Hershey Bella has a bag of them beside her) will make up for what thou has done!" I exclaimed loudly although lowering my volume a bit when I told him where the Hershey Kisses were before I let go of his hand and fell backwards on to the sand dramatizing my death before closing my eyes.

I could hear Bella gasping for air as she was laughing so hard and the two guy's I didn't know were laughing as well, the others joined in and I peeked open my eye seeing Jacob sitting there giving me a weird look I hissed, "The kiss! For heaven's sake man the chocolate kiss!" Before closing my eye again and pretending to be dead, seconds later I felt him get close to me before a chocolate kiss touched by lips. I darted out my tongue and wrapped it around the kiss, making sure not to get his fingers and when I had it in my mouth I jumped up and hollered while looking to the sky and holding up two peace signs, "I LIVE!" Needless to say that set everyone into a fit of laughter and the rest of the evening went extremely well with me gaining two more friends named Quill and Embry. When they found out that I drove and I found out that they had never been outside of Forks I declared a definite need to remedy that and told them to figure out a weekend that would work for both of them and I would take them on a quick plane ride to Hawiia we would get there Friday night and head back Sunday night. They both eagerly agreed and we all parted way's when Bella and I were home again that night she questioned me about where I would get the money.

So I told her about how several of my paintings had been sold off to some very wealthy people and that I had been planning on surprising her but nothing ever seemed to go right. "Wait so when were you planning on telling me?" Bella asked. "When we went down to Jacksonville." I replied she searched my face and found I was telling the truth so she wasn't to upset with me. "…So on the subject of telling people things. How was the day I wasn't there with Turd and his siblings? Also what's got you so curious and upset because I know it's not me there's something else. And last but not least don't think I didn't see you walk off with Jacob for a good twenty minutes today." I said tossing myself on her bed and staring at her expectantly. After agonizing over it for a few seconds Bella sighed and sat down on her bed, "Okay look I know this is gonna sound weird but…-" Bella started cutting herself off so I finished it for her, "-but you don't think the Cullens are humen, at least not Edward."

"Yeah…hey how did you -?" Bella asked I gave her a smile, "Please Bella we may not look identical but we can still in some cases read each other's mind." I replied with a smile before going to the desk we shared and grabbing my laptop before re-joining Bella on her bed. "So what are we looking for?" I asked. Bella grinned at me and we spent the rest of the night checking out different web-sites on Quileute legends we found a bookstore that sold different Quileute myths and legends in Port Angeles and after writing down the address and confirming that we would go together we fell asleep. I woke up with a start some hours later to find Bella and I curled on top of her bed covers huddled together to stay warm. I slipped off her bed and grabbed a spare blanket to cover her with and climbed into my own bed only to realize that Bella had successfully dodged my first two questions. _"Well I guess some of my ways did influence her."_ I thought with a proud smile before I fell back to sleep.

Surprisingly the next day was a warm and sunny day so I pulled on a black tank-top and a pair of cut-off jeans wearing a pair of slip on tennis shoes. I didn't bother with makeup and put in simple diamond studs in six of my left piercings with a small sapphire butterfly in the highest piercing and in my right I put simple sapphire studs with a dream-catcher in my lowest lobe piercing. A quick brush of the comb, two chocolate chip cookie dough pop-tarts and a cup of milk later I brushed my teeth, flossed and rinsed before grabbing my book-bag and I was ready for school. Actually sliding into the truck before Bella even started it for once. Everyone was outside enjoying the warmth and the sunlight I got caught up talking to Horus and a few of his friends who were having trouble beating a part in the newest Halo game. So I didn't talk to Bella after our classes together until we met up at the truck to go back that's when Bella told me about Jessica and Angela and Lauren going to Port Angelus and how she had us going along. I gave her a look, "You do realize they are going to want to try on clothes and have us give our 'honest' opinions about them don't you?" I said.

I managed to weasel my way out of helping them pick up dresses by saying that I needed to look for a desk and two bookshelves and then when I rejoined them I ended up getting a call from Lin before we entered the third dress store they decided to check out. Lin had another buyer for another one of my paintings. I was done with the phone-call in under five minutes and went to grab myself a fruit-smoothie. I was holding my berry smoothie when I arrived outside of the dress store and saw five guys knocking on the glass window where the girls were trying on dresses. "Hey keep moving." I snapped at the guys who turned their attention to me, "Yeah or what sweetheart?" One of them said stepping towards me until one of the other guys eyes locked onto the skull tattoo on my left index finger. His eyes widened and he pulled the annoying guy away apologizing to me before he grabbed them and all but ran away from me. _"Oh crap!"_ I thought as I realized that my tattoo had been recognized for what it represented something people around Forks didn't know.

I kept my eyes on the move as Bella and I left the dress store together and walked to the bookstore. I stayed close by her telling her only that someone might have recognized me from my past. She knew enough to stay close after I told her that. After several minutes of looking she found the book she wanted and after paying for it while I gave up being on guard just long enough to give the guy a glance over which he returned with a flirty smirk, we left the bookshop planning on walking back to the restaurant where the other three girls were waiting. I kept a close surveillance on the area around us and I knew that we were being watched. I conveyed that to Bella with our secret sign-language we started to walk down the alley-way which would get us to the restaurant faster however several figures were guarding the other end so we pulled back and walked away from them and down the other pathway that led to a parking lot. I mentally slapped myself for not being as strict with my daily regimes that I had started over seven years ago when I first learned Krav Maga and Keysi Fighting Method.

The guys who behind us began to speak up, "Hey where you running to? Aren't you here for a good time?" And other crap, I grabbed Bella's hand in mine, "When I say now, curl into a ball and your close your eyes until I tell you alright?" I whispered I saw her nod out of the corner of my eye as the guys from behind us and at least ten more guys in front of us started circling us. I saw most of them were liquored up and knew that that would give me an advantage. One of them got bold and came up so close I could smell the alcohol on his breath, "Where do you think you're going girl?" He asked with smirk and nasty laugh. "Now!" I said loudly as I grabbed his left arm which was closest to me and in a well-practiced move I popped it out of the socket while kicking his left knee out to the left causing his bone to give a sickening snap. The rest of the guys started to come at me and I stayed near Bella making sure that no-one was messing with her as I threw punches and kicks, breaking bones and bruising my knuckles, receiving several body hits as well. All of the sudden a silver vehicle came speeding towards us, I eyed the vehicle grabbing one of the guy's nearest to me and holding him so he could be a shield in case of any bullets as I backed up towards Bella.

I was surprised to see Edward Cullen hop out of the car and come towards us, I let go of the guy I was holding as a shield and grabbed Bella making sure to let her know it was me as I picked her up in a Princess carry until we got out of the circle of downed bodies. "Get in the car." Edward said I gave him a look that clearly said, "No, that's what you wanted me to do?" As I told Bella she could open her eyes now, after she saw who the owner of the vehicle was she hopped in the front passenger side door and I shut the door after her before turning to Edward. "Take her to the restaurant I'll meet you guys there." He was going to argue and a sure of anger ripped through my veins causing me to practically growl at him, "That's an order!" After I saw him peel out I turned to the guys and looked threw them until I found the one from earlier who had recognized me. "You're going to tell me who you told I was here or else this will turn out to be the last torture free night of your life." I said calmly as I crouched beside him. He whimpered nearly wetting himself and I felt a surge of the malicious me from the past rise up.


	5. Chapter 5

**I will take your applause people. The FIFTH chapter is here! Enjoy and Review.**

When I finally made it to the restaurant I walked in to find Bella quietly eating something which to me looked disgusting. I walked over to their table and plopped down in the empty chair at the small table. "Gem…?" Bella said looking at me I stared at her for a second then gave her a half-smile, "It's all good." I replied. Bella then turned to Edward, "What about Gemma? Can you read her mind?" Edward gave her an incredulous look which irritated me. "Listen pal we rarely keep secrets from each other but we do keep them from everyone else." I said before leaning onto the table feeling exhaustion set in as the adrenaline rush faded. On the way back home I sat in the back keeping mum as I watched the scenery fly by. "So you're not at all freaked out that I can read minds, apart from yours and Bella's?" Edward asked looking at me from the rear-view mirror. I shrugged, "Honestly I doubt there's much out there that could freak me out." I replied before staying silent as the two talked a little bit up front.

We started to go past the station when Bella and I saw multiple cop vehicles pulled around it. My ears felt like there was something roaring in them so I couldn't make out anything but I assume Bella said something as Edward pulled over into the station and Bella hopped out. I got out of the back but started walking home texting Bella that I didn't want dad to see me or he would know I had been in a fight so if she could please tell him I took a different ride home. She replied 'ok' and that was it. I walked home stumbling sometimes and having to stop to have breathers as strange panic attacks kept hitting me, as though my memories were being repressed of something very bad. When I finally got home I grabbed a quick shower before pulling on my silver sweatpants and a huge black T-shirt and climbing into bed, too exhausted to get up to set my phone alarm.

When I woke up the next day I was only half surprised to find that it was one in the afternoon I figured Bella would probably let me sleep in. I checked out Bella's laptops browser history and knew that she had finally figured it out and that more than likely she couldn't wait to confront Edward the Head Turd of all Sparkling Fruitcakes, in my opinion. I wasn't too worried about how things would go down from what I had seen Edward didn't have a mate and he and Bella clearly had a thing for each other so as long as his family didn't try anything I would stay out of it. After all it would be hypocritical of me if I tried to tell Bella how weird it was to have a crush on a dead guy when I knew as much as I denied it, that I had a crush on Jasper. _"Already taken and an idiot though he is!"_ I growled mentally before shivering as a cold chill ran through my body. My body was aching reminding me of just how much I had slacked off of my training as my muscles throbbed and the several body blows I had taken were already changing the skin color of my pale body.

After chowing down on some left over Hawiian Pizza I decided to take a long with the Peach and Vanilla smelling bubble bath. I used all hot water before putting in the bubble bath and then after five minutes I slowly got in since the water didn't actually turn hot until the bath tub was about half-way full it felt good. About twenty minutes into it however I was going stir-crazy at doing nothing so I got out rinsed and dried off. Having nothing else to do I played on my X-box till Bella got home. After Bella told me about Edward and his family being vampires I made a mistake, I asked her if she knew she had to keep it a secret. She looked at me, "I know I was going to keep it a secret but he never told me I had to….why? Why would I have to? And why are you not surprised about this? Did you know? How did you know?" Bella asked interrogating me.

This led to an almost sleepless night for both of us as I ended up telling her about how I had suspected but I refused to tell her why I had suspected. Needless to say I got me the cold shoulder from her and in the morning she went to school with Edward so I drove there. At school she made it clear that she wanted her space so I left her alone. This continued over the week so I ended up spending most of my free time down at the reservation with Quill, Embry and Jacob. Bella and I were on frigid terms with poor Charlie getting caught in some cross-fire. I started up my training again as well as another painting which combined with my homework put me in bed by eleven and had me out of bed by four thirty so Bella and I didn't see each other except for school she was spending most of her time with Edward and wanted the truck more so I began to run again. The second week things were a bit better between us and on Thursday morning of the second week Bella finally forgave me and we were re-gaining our close camaraderie. She told me what Edward had said about his family about Alice having visions and how he was changed by Carlise and everything while we were washing the truck together when I saw Edward's car coming.

To give the newly formed couple some privacy I went inside and started supper which was pork chops, green beans, home-made mashed potatoes, gravy homemade buns which I had started the night before so they were ready to be baked and two berry pie's with some of the French Vanilla ice-cream Charlie had bought the night before. I peeled the entire five pound bag of potatoes and cut them up before putting them in a pot of water and leaving them on to boil. I started the pork-chops next seasoning them and putting them in the oven as they would take the longest to get done. I had just put the green beans in a smaller pot to boil when I saw Edward leave and Billy's truck pull into the yard. I immediately put on a fresh pot of coffee before going to the door making just in time to open it for Charlie too push Billy in. "Hey Billy." I said giving Billy a hug, we had grown closer and he was starting to feel like a second father to me.

I saw Jacob was holding a brown paper bag and I crinkled my nose slightly at the smell that was coming from it, "Let me guess that's Harry Clearwater's famous homemade fish-fry?" I asked getting a chuckle from Jacob and Billy while gaining a curious glance from Bella and Charlie. "I hope you don't mind eating some of my home-made food as well while you're here?" I said with a knowing grin as Billy and Jacob never turned down my home-made food. That night as we were getting ready for bed Bella told me that Edward had invited us over to his family's place tomorrow. I was surprised as I didn't think he would invite me as well however I agreed to go and then we both laid down and I was out like a light.

After I got up I laid in bed for several minutes just not feeling like moving until finally I forced myself to get out of bed do my morning exercises and get a shower before dressing for the day in a pair of black tights covered by a dark green mini-skirt. A black long-sleeve shirt that said 'It's not me it's you' on it in sparkly bright green letters and my black converse shoes. I went with black eye-liner and mascara and a dark green eye-shadow that I blended out with a lighter green that had a touch of glitter and a single coating of watermelon lip-gloss.

After debating for a minute I decided to go Celtic with my jewelry so I chose a silver necklace with an Irish Wolfhound pendent. A Celtic spiral silver bracelet on my left wrist over my black long-sleeve and changed my vertical labret piercing into a curved piercing that had a small pot of gold on the top and a simple gold barbell in the bottom. Two small Celtic crosses in both of my ears along with one Tree of Life and a Shamrock in both ears in the other two piercings I put simple emerald studs. To finish it off I wore a Claddagh Ring on my right middle finger. I grabbed a Cinnamon pop-tart pack and ate that with a cup of my homemade hot chocolate then after brushing me teeth and flossing as well as gargling with mouth wash I heard Bella call up her two minute warning so I grabbed my backpack.

Then on closer thought I grabbed my lighter, half-empty pack of cigarettes, cell-phone and a pack of peppermint chewing gum before going down and taking my black leather jacket off the hook by the door. "Ok I'm ready." I said seeing Bella's expectant look. She opened the door and after I exited the house she locked the door behind us. When we got to school I sat in the truck for a second and stared at Edwards silver Volvo for a second thinking about Jasper and how I had been ignoring him ever since the day I had slugged Edward before giving a deep sigh, _"What will be, will be."_ I thought with a mental shrug as I opened the truck door and heading into school.

It seemed to take forever to get to the Cullen's family home but when we finally reached it I felt a surprise that was not my own and gave a small smile at Bella who was taking in the house as we walked up the porch stairs. Edward opened the house door for us and after we entered took our coats Bella spoke up first, "This is incredible. Its so light and open …you know." She almost whispered as she took in the big glass windows that seemed to make up most of the house. "Well what did you expect coffins and dungeons and moats?" Edward asked with a smile and wry chuckle. "No ..not the moats." Bella replied. This did cause Edward to laugh however my attention was taking by a painting on a far wall so I walked over to get a better look at it missing whatever else was said by either of them. After a few seconds of taking in the beautiful painting I realized I was alone so I looked around and then headed up the stairs following the smell of food.

When I reached the kitchen I was standing about a step behind and to the right of Bella. I could feel that there seemed to be some tension but I felt myself salivate at the sight of the food they were in the middle of cooking, "That smells divine! Not to be rude but when will it be done? I'm starving!" I said as took another deep sniff through my nose. That seemed to take care of some of the tension however Rosalie who I was sure had caused the tension in the first place wasn't done yet. "You two should know our entire family will be implicated if this goes badly." She said.

"Badly..as in we would become a meal." Bella said causing Emmet and Carlise to laugh and Rosalie and Esme to smile a little while Edward had a blank look on his face. I looked towards the balcony when I heard Alice speak, "Hi Bella, Gemma. I'm Alice." She walked over towards us. "Hi." Bella and I said in unison as Alice came closer and hugged Bella before stepping backwards towards Jasper exclaiming, "Oh you do smell good." Edward was about to speak up but I beat him to the punch, "What am I a skunk cabbage?" I asked with a playful pout causing everyone to laugh except Rosalie who rolled her eyes but her lips lifted upwards in the hint of a smile.

"I know we are going to be great friends." Alice said with a smile which Bella and I returned. Jasper had yet to speak but I could feel him staring at me however Carlise is the one who spoke up, "Jasper is our newest vegetarian." This informed me that Bella had had a questioning look on her face. I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out to look at it, when I saw the Russian area code my mind drifted back several years. I realized that I must have missed something when I felt Bella hit my arm bringing me back to reality. Deciding to have fun with it I gave a shocked jump and hollered, "I had nothing to do with it I swear!" Before blinking and looking at Bella who was shaking her head with a smile as the Cullen's were chuckling. I looked up and gave Emmet an inspecting look before speaking, "You look like you game but the question is… are you any good?" I asked playfully challenging him. I knew from talking to Jasper that Emmet did play X-box quite frequently in fact and decided that it would be an easy way to make a friend.

"Oh your on!" Emmet said, immediately accepted the challenge and we headed downstairs to the living room where he pulled up Need for Speed Rivals. A minute into it Emmet realized that he was not dealing with an amateur when he tried to spin me out and I passed him while driving my car backwards. We began to trash talk each other as we continued to race when I saw Jasper and Alice enter the room out of the corner of my eye but refused to look at either of them fully as I was in the middle of winning the game.

The next day I went down to the reservation to make dinner for Jacob, Billy, Embry and Quill it was a bribe to Billy in order to let Embry and Quill say they were staying there while Jacob, Embry, Quill and I went to Hawiia for the weekend as I had promised. We had an amazing time in Hawiia all of us were newbie's on the surf boards so we had a great time making fun of each other. I saw the guy's checking out my tattoos as I wore a bikini almost the entire time we were there and I returned it by giving them all a wiggle of my eyebrows and a knowing smile. Catching the warm sun I started to tan a little before we left Sunday night on a ten o'clock flight back to Forks where I had a taxi drop us all off at Billy's. It was crowded but fun, it felt like an extended family almost as we talked and laughed and I made a big early breakfast for everyone before running home. Billy wasn't happy with my decision to run but I promised him I would call as soon as I got home so he accepted it.

I got home with only ten minutes to shower and get ready for before Bella left and she was taking the truck today because Charlie was home and he still didn't know about Bella and Edward. I called Billy as I walked up the stairs to my bedroom to grab my change of clothes and after promising him I would come over again soon I hung up and grabbed a very brief shower. I brushed my teeth and rinsed but for went the flossing as I didn't have the time. I ran back to bedroom after realizing that I had brought my PJ's instead of school clothes to the bathroom with me. Feeling very rushed I pulled on a pair of white jeans that seemed to have shrunk an inch causing them to cling closer to my body then they had but only emphasizing my curves and not making them look painted on. And a dark blue long-sleeve shirt several quick brushes through my hair, some arm deodorant and I was running back downstairs. I pulled on the pair of black leather ankle boots that I had left by the door from the week before and my backpack which I must have left in the kitchen because Charlie was holding it out to me by the strap. I gave him a quick smile and a brief hug while grabbing my hooded black zip up sweater from off the coat hooks by the door and then I was out the door pulling my backpack over my left shoulder as I zipped up my sweater.

Time flew by between my painting's being sold, spending time with the Cullen's whom I was friends with even Rosalie our sarcastic sense of humor and our fashion choice's making us compatible as well as our love to work with our hands. She was starting to show me how to put an engine together, Emmet kept challenging me to play different games X-box, card games, board games and some games that I swear he just made up. Esme helped me figure out how to decorate Bella and I's room. Carlisle and I talked about the different myths and legends and if they were real like the legend of the vampires. I was slowly warming up my friendship with Jasper again and we played guitar together, Alice and I were cordial but she defiantly liked Bella more than me and I was fine with that. Edward and I talked about music but we hung out even less then me and Alice. However I only spent three days out of a week with the Cullen's the rest of the time I was down at the reservation. I still had a crush on Jasper but I chose not to do anything about it and I decided to keep my mind open so when Jacob flirted with me I only hesitated for a half-second before flirting back.


	6. Chapter 6

**THIS IS A RECORD PEOPLE! HERE IS NUMBER SIX! ENJOY and leave a review.**

One day I was going to go down to the reservation but after thinking about it for a minute I decided to go into town and buy some paint which I was running out of. I saw Edward's silver Volvo sitting in the driveway. _"This should be fun."_ I thought with a snicker as I quietly walked in and peeked around the door-frame behind Charlie. I saw Bella's pleading eyes and after mouthing, **"You owe me one."** To her I spoke up from behind Charlie, "I'm going to dad." I said not knowing exactly where I had just agreed to go but I saw the relief in Charlie's eyes before he agreed to let us go. "We better try to go to the bathroom now Bells." I said figuring that was a safe way to get Bella alone and have her tell me exactly where we were going.

After learning that we were going to 'play' baseball with the Cullen's I decided my outfit, my white based tie-dyed sneakers, black jean overalls with skulls as the buttons, fuzzy orange sweater with my Halloween themed jewelry and black combat boots with the spider hair-clip that was keeping my now mid-back length black hair with my dyed orange and green streaks out of my eyes was fine we went to the bathroom. I pocketed my cell-phone, lighter, cigarettes, a few mini peppermint paddies and my iPod and headphones before we went back downstairs and left. When we got there I climbed up Jeep which Edward had got us into leaving his Silver Volvo in the Cullen's garage and immediately lit up. I saw Esme's motherly disapproval but ignored it as I felt the nicotine finally flood my craving system.

It was pretty cool watching the Cullen's play baseball with their speed and strength it was like watching the game on fast-forward. After putting out the cigarette butt I popped in a peppermint paddy and let the chocolate melt on my tongue before I bit into it. After a minute of watching them however I grew bored so I laid back on the Jeep and stared at the sky trying to pick out different shapes in the clouds that were rolling in. Then I was suddenly starring into the worried face of Jasper, he picked me up and instinctively I clung to him as he carried me over to his family at vampire speed. When he put me down by Bella he went over to Alice's side and I took note of the fact that everyone was looking in one direction. Curious I looked to and saw several shapes emerging from the smoky grey mist, I squinted trying to make out the shapes.

As they grew closer all the Cullen's but Edward went forward several yards in a horizontal line to greet them. However before any word's could be spoken I felt surprise grip me as my gaze landed on one of the vampires. "…James? JAMES!" I said quietly at first but then hollering his name in joy before leaving Bella and Edward and running towards James who after hearing me say his name had turned to look in my direction. Upon seeing me it was almost a nano-second before I was being held in a tight yet gentle hug. "Gemma look at you. All grown up, I almost didn't recognize you." James said as he spun me in a circle before setting me back down on my feet. I grinned at him, "What you didn't recognize the smell of sexiness and sarcasm that belongs only to yours truly?" I asked with a playful arched eyebrow. He laughed and I grabbed his hands tugging on him to follow me as turned towards Bella. "Bell's you wondered how I knew." I called out. I saw the confusion on her face before realization dawned and she stepped out from Edward's protective position and towards me.

I heard one of the other vampires speak up but I ignored them as I eagerly introduced Bella to James. Bella knew that James was a guy I knew who was like an older brother but she had never met him, for obvious reasons, and James knew all about my cute little sister so they immediately struck up a friendly conversation. One that was soon interrupted by the breeze blowing Bella's scent and mine to the other four human drinkers who immediately started towards us thinking we were 'snacks.' I wasn't surprised when James stepped in-front of us protectively hissing at the companions he had just been traveling with. The air was tense as the four human drinkers, the Cullen's and James hissed and postured themselves. Carlisle spoke up, "The humans are with us. I think it best if you leave now."

One who seemed to be the leader of the others spoke up, "I can see the game is over. We'll go now." Before he and the other's slowly began to back up before speaking the name of the other male in their group, "Levi." In a commanding tone of voice, Levi stood up and took several steps back keeping his gaze firmly fixed on me. I had stepped in front of Bella in the same way James had stepped in front of me as soon as the posturing began. The curly red-headed woman was the last to stand up and she went to stand by Levi's side. Levi wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her close to him and she in return wrapped an arm around his waist. The leader was the last to turn away when they were a good distance across the field Carlisle spoke up quietly, "Get the girls out of here. Now. Go." As he pushed lightly but commandingly on Edward's chest the other's went around gathering up the baseball things they had brought.

James turned towards me and I could see the conflict in his eyes, "Its okay. Now that you know where I am you can come see me again." I said reassuring him he nodded and gave me a smile and another hug before he turned and went after his companions. I hopped into the backseat of the Jeep while Edward tried to buckle Bella's seatbelt for her before she snapped, "Okay. Alright I've got it!" To which he shut her door and within a half a second was opening the driver's door and getting into the Jeep. "What now he's coming after me?!" Bella questioned Edward fear lacing her tone. I stayed silent in the back seat I had seen the look that Levi had been giving me and I had a feeling that it wasn't Bella only that they would be coming for. As Edward was speeding down the muddy road he spoke up, "Listen to me Levi is a tracker. The hunt is his obsession, I read his mind. My reaction in the field set him off. I just made this his most exciting game ever. He's never gonna stop!" Edward said his voice filled with self-loathing.

"Well what should we do?" Bella asked. "We have to kill him, rip him apart and burn the pieces." Edward said. "Where are we going?" Bella asked glancing at the trees that were flying by. "Away from Forks. We've got a ferry to Vancouver-" Edward replied. I cut into his sentence, "No we have to go home. If we need to leave Forks we have to tell Charlie. I can tell him that something went wrong in the paperwork for my newest piece and that I have to go take care of things immediately in person and I don't want to fly alone so Bella will be going with me. That will buy us a few days at least." I said firmly making sure Edward knew that he didn't get a choice in that. "Fine." He said speeding up. "Bells just put some clothes in my duffel bag. I'll take my card so I can buy anything that we may need." I said. Bella gave me a nervous nod and as soon as we got home she ran up the stairs to our bedroom while I explained things to Charlie who didn't like it but understood as I had told him about my paintings a day after telling Bella.

I ran upstairs and after pushing a pocketknife into my sweater pocket I grabbed two pairs of black sweatpants as well as two pairs of blue jeans and five shirts, four bra's and a pack of underwear that I had yet to open my arm deodorant and my brush and Bella finished shoving her things into the duffel bag as well. We turned and ran back downstairs, knowing that we might not be coming back I gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek before flying out the door hollering, "Bye dad." Bella doing the same, we hopped into the truck I drove us to the Cullen's going slowly until we were out of sight of Charlie then flooring it. Edward came up on the passenger side and Bella slid into the center so he could climb in. A few seconds later there was a thud on the back of the truck I tensed then Edward spoke up, "It's just Emmet. Alice is in the car behind us."

When we got to the Cullen's I saw James and the guy that I had tilted 'Leader'. Edward immediately hissed pushing Bella behind him to which I gave him a look and said, "Really Edward." Before shoving past him and going to James who gave me a quick smile and a brief hug before 'Leader' spoke up. "This isn't my fight and I've grown tired of Levi's games. But he has unparallel senses absolutely lethal. I've never seen anything like him in my three hundred years. And the women, Victoria and Rachel, don't underestimate them." He gave us a searching look before he left the Cullen's home.

We walked to the garage apparently there was a plan that Bella and I didn't know yet. "I've had to fight his kind before. They are not easy to kill." Jasper said. "But not impossible." Emmet replied. "We'll tare him apart and burn the pieces. I don't relish the thought of killing another living creature, even a sadistic one like Levi." Carlisle said as he pulled something out of a locker. I blocked out everyone around me after that as I turned my attention fully onto James. "Can you still do that thing?" I asked him quietly. "I haven't tried it since the last time we did it." He replied just as quietly. "It would help us immensely." I said searching his eyes.

"I don't know if I'll have the strength to stop." He said his voice coming out even quieter. I reached out and pulled his head up so we were looking each other in the eyes, "You will always have the strength. Don't doubt that. I never do." I said. James nodded and I smiled at him before turning to Bella only to realize the entire Cullen's clan was watching me and James with various expressions. I shrugged that off and held out my hand, "Bella I need you to hold my hand and trust me. Everyone else hold your breath." I said before pulling out the pocketknife and placing a cut across the palm of my hand. Bella gave me a searching look but without a question she did the same thing and I pressed our cuts together before turning to James and holding out the pocketknife, "Bon appetite." I said with a smile. I heard the Cullen's voice their reservations but it was too late as James but into my wrist and then drinking the blood that streamed out from it making sure not to accidentally bite me. After a few seconds I heard the Cullen's and Bella gasp and I knew that it was working. After a minute James licked the cut and then wrapped it with a clean piece of cloth and tied it gently but firmly. I smiled, "Thanks hon." I said with a smile and flirty wink.

To which my mirror image replied, "No problem doll." With an identical smile and wink before we turned towards everyone else as Bella and I wrapped up our cuts with stuff that Carlisle provided. I spoke up, "As you can see James can transform himself into whoever's blood he drinks, he is identical in every-way including scent. However it will only last several hours so we have to use our time wisely."I said before feeling really fatigued and rubbing my drowsy eyes. I didn't hear what went on after that as I was too tired to concentrate, I simply crawled into the vehicle that I was pushed in the direction of. "…the duffel bag.." I said while yawning. A second later my duffel bag was in my lap and Bella was beside me in the back of the car. I leaned against the door and after locking it I fell asleep.

When I woke up three hours later the car was silent and Bella looked tired but I could see that she was to on edge to sleep so I put the duffel bag, which I had been hugging on the floor and pulled her over so her head was laying in the crook of my neck and began to sing a lullaby softly while finger combing her hair. Halfway through the lullaby and Bella was asleep, I finished the song and the car once again fell silent. I stared out the window opposite of me choosing to think of calming memories to help Jasper out because I knew the fear and confusion the Bella was most likely projecting during the hours before I woke up. When we pulled up to a hotel I roused Bella and we all walked inside. I kept my arm wrapped around Bella and she stayed pressed up against my side willingly wrapping her arm around my waist as we took comfort in each other with silence. And in the connection that we had had since we could remember we reassured each other with our emotions through our mental bond.

I was lost in my own thoughts until Alice and Jasper left the hotel room and I heard the door close behind them. Then when Levi called I looked at Bella and I knew we were thinking the same thing we had to save our mother. We made no definite choice instead just waiting thinking of nothing in particular as Jasper and Alice left the room to do something. I hadn't been paying that much attention to them, as soon as they left Bella and I walked to the bathroom and slipped out the window and down the fire escape leaving our duffel bag in the hotel room. Bella and I walked halfway and caught a Taxi as it passed by us for the rest of the way.

When we got to the ballet studio it was dark out, Bella and I grasped each other's hand tightly as we stood in front of the place that we were pretty sure we wouldn't walk out of. "Bells remember that song that grandma used to sing when she thought we were sleeping?" I asked softly as I stared at the door. "Yeah?" Bella replied just as softly a question in her reply. "Let's give it one last voice." I said with a small smile which she returned along with a nod. We both took a deep breath before opening the doors and walking inside, several steps in and the door now closed behind us we began to sing the hauntingly beautiful our grandmother had once sung.

" _Upon one summer's morning, I carelessly did stray,_

 _Down by the Walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay,_

 _Conversing with a young lass who seemed to be in pain,_

 _Saying, William, when you go I fear, you will ne'er return again._

 _His hair it hangs in ringlets, his eyes as black as coal,_

 _May happiness attend him wherever he may go,_

 _From Tower Hill to Blackwall, I wander, weep and moan,_

 _All for my jolly sailor, until he sails home,_

 _My father is a merchant—the truth I now will tell,_

 _And in great London City in opulence doth dwell,_

 _His fortune doth exceed ₤300,000 in gold,_

 _And he frowns upon his daughter, 'who loves a sailor bold._

 _A fig for his riches, his merchandize, and gold,_

 _True love has grafted my heart; give me my sailor bold:_

 _My heart is pierced by Cupid I distain all glittering gold_

 _There is nothing can consol me but my Jolly Sailor bold,_

 _Should he return in poverty, from o'er the ocean far,_

 _To my tender bosom, I'll fondly press my jolly tar._

 _My sailor is as smiling as the pleasant month of May,_

 _And oft we have wandered through every Highway,_

 _Where many a pretty blooming girl we happy did behold,_

 _Reclining on the bosom, of her jolly sailor bold._

 _My name it is Marie, a merchant's daughter fair,_

 _And I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year,_

 _Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be_

 _Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea,_

 _While up aloft, in storm from me his absence mourn,_

 _And firmly pray, arrive the day, he never more to roam._

 _My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,_

 _There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold_

 _My heart's been pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold_

 _There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold."_

Bella and I were now standing still in the room where we had once practiced ballet years ago but what felt more like a life-time ago. I felt my heart drop to my stomach as I saw what awaited us, not just Levi there was also one of the women. Not the red-head but the one who bore a slight resemblance to Levi, for a moment Bella and I just stared at the two red-eyed immortals and then a flurry of movement. Then a pain in my right shoulder, fear for Bella, a reckless dive into the path of a hungry vampire and a blistering pain that seemed to awaken my senses to everything yet at the same time overwhelm them with a pain so intense I could swear I was chained in a fire and stuffed with broken glass. I faintly heard roar's and remember seeing the blaze of a fire and Bella's pained and worried gaze bearing into mine before everything went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

**NUMBER SEVEN PEOPLE! I AM UNSTOPPABLE ~v~ Feel free to leave a review. Also this chapter is much shorter than the other's because it marks the end of the movie/book Twilight. The next chapter will start the movie/book New Moon. Enjoy.**

I felt odd like there were several vital pieces missing from me when I came to I blinked and a moan made its way past my lips as I sat up blinking open my eyes. "Bel's." I mumbled my throat feeling hoarse my eye-sight was blurry but I felt someone warm grab my hand and immediately knew it was Bella. "You ok?" I asked rubbing my eyes with the back of my right hand while Bella held onto my left. "Well my left leg is broken, I had a large glass shard just miss an important vein in my right thigh and I'm pretty sure I'm going to have several horrible bruises not to mention having to watch my sister bite a vampire's ear off. Which by the way is a very incredible thing to do for a human, but I also had to watch said sister get bit by a vampire, nearly changed into one while screaming her head off then glow a freaky color that looked like a disco ball in the seventies before she appeared to die only to have her say my name just seconds ago!" Bella ranted her voice showing her fear, anger, amusement and over all joy.

I laughed, coughing at the pain in my throat, "I definitely want to meet her and maybe by her a shot of vodka." I said as my vision cleared and I smiled at Bella. Before standing up quickly, "First we need to get you to a hospital, and then-.." My voice trailed off as when I had stood up I had found a hand on my arm and turned to look at the person touching me only to find my eyes staring deeply into the dark blue pools of Jasper's eyes. I blinked several times, "Why are your eyes a deep blue? I could swear that they were golden from you all being vegetarians." I said. I felt a thump in my chest as his eyes widened it wasn't my heart, more like a second heart had grown and was now slowly starting up. He opened his mouth and I waited for whatever he was going to say and then everything went black again.

When I woke up again apparently we were on route to a hospital, thankfully no one had called Charlie yet and I made sure no-one would. I had bought Bella and I a few days and would wait until we finally got home before I would tell Charlie the very convincing lie that a dog popping up out of an older ladies purse had startled Bella and caused her to fall down the stairs and when I had reached to catch her the owner of the dog had thought I was trying to steal her dog and had promptly bit me and her dentures had broken through my skin leaving a permanent bite mark on my arm and leaving Bella with a broken left leg and Bella being Bella had managed to fall through the glass barrier that went up the set of stairs.

Bella and I was un-surprised that that lie worked and Charlie bought it, the Cullen's however owed us a hundred dollars apiece as they hadn't thought that Charlie would buy it. The day before the day of the dance at school Bella and Edward were out on a drive and I went to the Cullen's house to get answers to the question that hadn't been answered and had been entirely avoided since we had gotten back. Apparently Alice hadn't seen me coming as when I walked into the Cullen household I was met with the surprised stare of five golden eyed vampires and one blue eyed piece of my soul. "You all know why I'm here now I want the answers." I said keeping my voice even but firm as I marched into their living room and plopped down on the empty leather couch.

"Why should we tell you anything?" Rosalie asked in a haughty tone of voice a deep rage surged through me and I lost control of myself as I leveled my gaze on her taking down all the walls I had built up over the years and leaving the primal me that I had hidden from my family shine out threw my gaze. "Rosalie get over your ugly immortal self and grasp this face if you hate the life you have right now build a fire and rip your ugly freaking Barbie head off otherwise stop being such a witch and grow up! Everyone's choice is their own and you have no freaking right to push your choice on them!" I all but snarled at her before I regained control and pulled back up the walls in my head and heart closing my eyes and taking several deep breaths to calm myself. When I had calmed myself I opened my eyes and turned my attention back to Rosalie who looked shell-shocked that I had spoken to her in that way as she and I had become friends of sorts and then I realized how quiet everyone else was.

I licked my lips and stood up doing the grown up thing, "I will not say I'm sorry for giving you a piece of my mind Rosalie and I still want answers but as it appears I don't have full control over myself right now I will wait for them. Goodbye." I said as I promptly left the Cullen's house and drove to the nearest town over to get a dress for the prom. I had asked Jacob to be my date which had caused a lot of teasing from Embry and Quill and a few raised eyebrows and nudges from Charlie and Billy which Jacob and I ignored. I told Jacob that all we needed to do was go and get our picture taken then we could leave, change our clothes since he would be in his school uniform and meet up with Embry and Quill who quit teasing us for the most part after they realized that it was just to send to Renee and Phil, and play X-box in my room while pigging out on Pizza since Charlie was going fishing with Billy for the weekend.

I entered the store and immediately one of the women behind the counter came over and after telling her I was looking for a prom gown she pulled out several and told me about them. I was really interested by what I saw until the last gown so I tuned back into what she was saying, "This floor length lace formal gown is bold and daring with quiet sophistication worthy of the chic diva in you. The gorgeous long dress has delicate lace from head to toe with sleeveless illusion lace offering peeks of your lovely back and shoulders with sweetheart bodice. The long, figure flattering gown falls gently over your accentuated hips and exposes your long legs with the thigh high side slit that will be the definition of perfection for your formal. We have it in this beautiful red, a smoky grey and black." She said I smiled at her. "I'll take it in black." I said.

After buying the dress I went to the jeweler's which was only a block away and got some new earrings and a diamond bracelet, I knew I had the perfect shoes at home so after paying for my new jewelry and commissioning the jeweler to create something I had drawn up for Bella's 18th birthday gift I left and headed home. Singing with the radio that I had blared as loud as it would go. The next day Alice had Bella over at their place to get ready while I washed out my hair dye leaving my hair completely black for once ever since I had started dying it four years ago. I put in my long and glittery single earrings, only giving my eyelashes a brush with a black mascara and a light touch of peach lip gloss then my diamond bracelet my strapless bra and my dress and black high-heeled shoes. I had my violet shorts on underneath my dress so all I had to do was slip on my T-shirt after we got back home I had already called and ordered the pizza's and was planning on picking them up on the way back home. Billy dropped off Jacob, Embry and Quill who would be spending the night and left with Charlie who was staying over at Billy's for the night because they were going fishing in the morning.

After waving Charlie off I locked the door to the house and told the confused boy's that I had just decided to shock my mother with three prom dates instead of one. They laughed and agreed as long as they got a copy of the pictures which I agreed to and then we were off to the Prom. Walking up the ridiculous red carpet was fun as I kept getting stares so the guy's and I decided to play on it and they begin to kiss my head and neck and I planted a deep kiss on each of them as we waited for our pictures to be taken. We barely held our laughter in until after the pictures were taken, we then laughed like maniac's all the way back to the truck at the looks of surprise and the wide eyes and gasps that we had gotten. After picking up the seven stuffed crust extra large pizza's we headed back to my home and after I got out of the dress and put it and the jewelry away we played X-box and watched horror movies all night long as Bella was going to spend the night over at the Cullen's.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! As promised here is the next chapter which starts in New Moon. Thanks for your reviews, favorites and follows. Enjoy! Oh and please leave a review =)**

 **CHAPTER EIGHT**

A little after five the next morning I finally fell asleep curled up beside Jacob as Quill and Embry were on Bella's bed. When I finally woke up I yawned and stretched and upon bumping into a warm body next to me I turned and snuggled into whoever it was ready to sleep some more. I was just drifting off again when I heard one of the boards outside of our bedroom creak and immediately my eyes shot open although I stayed still waiting to see what would happen next. I kept my breathing even and calm as I strained my ears to see if the person moved again, I was rewarded with the sound of our bedroom door unlatching.

I smoothly slid out of my bed and onto the floor crouching beside my bed, my right hand grasping the handle of the machete that I had hidden underneath of my bed when the door opened and I saw Charlie. I pushed the machete that I had slid out a little bit back into its hiding spot while standing up and pressing my finger to my lips. He nodded and after glancing at the three still sleeping boys he closed the door and went back downstairs. I sighed in relief before popping out the dvd that was scrolling through the names of the people who had played or in the movie and put it away.

I then checked the time on my laptop and found it to be a little after three in the afternoon. Surprised I checked how long the dvd time was and upon seeing that it was a little over an hour surmised that it must have automatically continued to replay itself until I shut it off. "That explains those funky dreams." I muttered to myself as I rubbed my eyes trying to wake up. Deciding that nothing else really mattered I grabbed my iPod and headphones and tennis shoes before heading downstairs, after greeting Charlie and grabbing an orange and a bottle of water I went outside and started to walk one of the forest trails.

After finishing my orange I put my headphones over my ears and turned on my iPod playing my one playlist that was purely instrumental club music and I began to run holding my water bottle. I found myself following a difficult trail and soon found the reason being that it was a deer trail and not a human one, upon finding that out I was determined to see where it went and pressed on even as my calves began to burn and sweat began to bead my body. I was rewarded when the trail came out in a clearing that had a large waterfall that gathered into a pool that became a stream that ran down the mountain. I walked around the clearing and then went through my normal exercise's and stretching's I was surprised when my iPod suddenly cut off. Immediately I took it out of my shorts pocket and found that the battery was dead.

"How long have I been running?" I asked myself out-loud in amazement before deciding that I should head back home as the boy's could wake up at any time and since I had no way to keep track of time getting back should be a priority. I wrapped my headphones around my iPod and put it into my pocket before turning and starting back down the trail I had followed up. Since I was no longer zoned out with music I took in all the amazing sights around me as I jogged down the mountain, slowing down and speeding up as the terrain varied. Finally I came down to the main trail that I knew was only ten minute walk out from home so I put on the speed and was at the front door with three minutes.

I took my shoes off at the doorway and headed upstairs quietly entering our bedroom I grabbed a pair of cut off grey sweatpants and a white sweater that fell off of my shoulders and had several snowflakes that formed a skull with coal for its eyes and underwear and a bra before slipping out of our bedroom and into the bathroom. Only just remembering to lock the door after I was about to get into the shower, _"That could have been bad."_ I thought snickering at what Charlie would probably do if one of the boy's had walked in on me showering. I hurried through my shower and got dressed, deciding to brush my teeth and making sure to floss and rinse as well.

"You Gemma Renee, are ready for the day!" I declared before a yawn overtook me. _"What a long day it's gonna be."_ I thought. I gathered up my dirty clothes and tossed them in the dirty clothes hamper before deciding to clean up downstairs and maybe make a jello cake as I was suddenly having the craving for one. "So Charlie how did fishing go?" I asked sitting down on the couch as Charlie sat at his desk going over what looked like the bills. Charlie looked up, his face showing his relief at being able to wait to do the bills as he replied, "Pretty good. We caught enough for lunch, Billy made them at his house and I told him that he could have the leftovers as I'm always getting home cooked meals."

I smiled at that, "Speaking of which anything in particular you want for supper tonight?" I asked pulling my knees up to my chin and wrapping my arms around them locking them into place while I looked at Charlie. "Why don't you call and ask Billy? He'll be coming to pick up the boy's so if you don't mind he could stay for supper first." Charlie said after giving it some thought. "That's cool with me." I said giving him a smile, we sat in comfortable silence for a little bit before I finally got up off the couch and left him to do the bills while I began to make a Jello cake. I preheated the oven before calling Billy and asking him about dinner which he was extremely thrilled to hear about.

It took him only a few seconds to decided that he wanted pork chops with mashed sweet potatoes, green beans and my home made rolls. I chuckled at how quickly he had answered before agreeing and then asking him if he wanted anything in particular for desert. "Your peach and blueberry cobbler if you don't mind." He replied. I laughed and agreed before saying goodbye and hanging up the house phone and heading into the kitchen. I finished making the Jello cake and put it in the pre-heated oven and set the timer before making some scrambled eggs with hot peppers, chopped tomatoes, crumpled up bits of bacon and potatoes that I had already softened a bit by boiling using stick butter instead of spray or oil.

The guy's came down all together their stomach's announcing their presence and I gave them all a smile as I put down three full plates on the table and motioned for them to dig in. As they ate I began to check the cupboards to make sure that I had everything for supper that night and seeing that we needed more milk I decided to run into town. I asked the guy's if they wanted to join me and Embry agreed but Jacob and Quill decided to stay and play some more Xbox. We left about ten minutes later and headed into the nearest store in town where I picked up some milk and a pack of cigarettes. I didn't even think about it as I bought the pack and milk until we were back in the truck and Embry asked me if I smoked.

"Yeah, it's a bad habit I got introduced to when Bell's and I lived in Arizona. Don't tell Charlie though please?" I asked as we pulled on our seatbelts and I got ready to leave the parking lot. Embry laughed and wiggled his eyebrows, "So she does have a weakness." He said in a nasally tone reminding me of the villain in one of the horror movies we had watched the night before. I snickered and played along speaking in a high pitched valley girl voice, "Only like you my beloved." We laughed and I started to pull out onto the road when I caught sight of Jasper standing at the corner his hands full of grocery bags, Esme was putting some grocery bags into the trunk of a car but Jasper was staring right at me and Embry.

Deciding to ignore him and the whole situation with the Cullen's for now I passed off the pain in my chest for heartburn from eating only an orange and drove home joking with Embry the whole way.

 **TWO DAYS LATER:**

I tossed and turned before giving up on sleeping anymore and grabbed my cell-phone to check the time. After finding out that it was only three twenty seven in the morning I wanted nothing more than to scream into my pillow. However I held it in not wanting to wake Bella up I silently left the room taking my iPod and headphones with me as I headed towards the attic where I was taking out my reasonless anger and pain out. Some of my work surprised me as it had a depth to it that I had never before achieved in a painting however it did little to get rid of the crushing feeling that was pressing down on my chest and threatening to suffocate me with each breath I took.

I lost myself in my painting and it wasn't until I felt a touch on my shoulder that I realized someone else was in the attic with me. I lifted my paintbrush off of the canvas before turning my attention to the person who had touched me and was surprised to see it was Charlie, he normally stayed out of the attic and Bella. They must have read my surprise and confusion on my face because they both gave me a huge smile and held out a nicely wrapped looking package's. Charlie's was a rectangular looking one and Bella's was a smaller square package that matched the first one's wrapping. "Happy Birthday, Gemma." They said in unison.

I was surprised as I had forgotten about my birthday which was the day before Bella's because we had been born two hours apart putting our birth's on separate days. "Dad, Bells, you guys didn't have to get me anything." I said as I set down my paintbrush. "Yeah, because you totally didn't get me anything for my birthday." Bella said with a knowing look causing me to grin and shrug my shoulders. "I love to spoil my baby sister." I said smiling. Bella shook her head as though in exasperation although the smile on her face gave her away.

I opened dad's gift first and was surprised to find a blue and purple lava lamp, "Thanks dad this is awesome!" I said happily giving him a hug which surprised him but he returned it then Bella handed me her gift. "I knew it was for you the moment I saw it." She said, I gave her a curious look before opening the gift to see a group set of earrings that had all the phases of the moon just like my back tattoo. "Bells!" I exclaimed happily before carefully setting them down and then attacking her with a hug which she laughed and returned. Then we all headed downstairs to a breakfast that the two of them had prepared especially for me. Then Charlie had to leave for work so I waved him goodbye from the porch, as soon as he was out of eyesight I went inside and closed the door before heading upstairs to shower and get ready for the day. I plugged my lava lamp in immediately but didn't turn it on as it was suppose to set for a few hours first.

I brushed my teeth, flossed and rinsed before realizing that I had not taken any clothes into the shower with me I just had one of the extra large towels wrapped around me like a wrap mini dress as I walked over to our bedroom and after pulling on my underclothes I decided on what I was going to wear for the day. I chose a deep blue tank-top that matched my eye color and a pair of black leather pants with a silver metal square chain looking belt the buckle looking like a snarling wolf it laid over top of my pants just clinging to my hips as an accessory. I put in the earrings Bella had gotten me and pulled on the set of dog tags that I had gotten from an old lover. He had died for my sake on my birthday five years ago so to honor him and his memory every year I wore his dog-tags, and didn't flirt with anyone. When we had lived in Arizona I went to his grave and sat down and talked to him and as was the Japanese custom I shared some sake which I had to buy special order, with him and when I was done I would put a single white rose on his headstone.

Shaking my head to bring myself out of thoughts of my past I touched his dog-tags softly before running a comb through my hair and grabbed my black leather ankle boots out of my closet before heading downstairs. The combined weight of my past memories and the strange heaviness that had been pressing down on me for days now made it impossible for me to eat more than a few bites of the breakfast that Bella and Charlie had made just for me. Luckily however they didn't notice as Bella would have said something to me after Charlie left if she had. I grabbed a bottle of water and drank it before getting into the cabinet under the sink and grabbing the unopened bottle of vodka I had bought several weeks ago. I poured it into the water bottle and recapped the water bottle before putting it on the counter then I took a swig of the vodka before recapping it and putting it back. I shut the counter and grabbed the water bottle and took it over and stuffed it inside my backpack along with everything else that was shoved in there.

The day went by agonizingly slow until my first class with Jasper and Alice came, I had already drunk my entire bottle of 'water' *cough* vodka *cough* and wasn't getting any relief. I had my head down on our shared desk using my arms as pillows, my hair covering my face from curious looks on either side. I knew the second Jasper entered the classroom, the pressure begin to lift and what I was beginning to believe was an actual second heart began to beat faster than the sluggish one beat per minute that it had been going at. I felt him sit down beside me and tilted my head towards him, my hair parting so my right eye could see him. His dark blue eyes stared into mine and without thinking about it I raised my head so I could see him with both of my eyes. We stared at each other in silence, the pressure on my chest floating away.

The bell ringing signaling that class was about to start pulled me back to reality with a start and I looked down grabbing my Spanish notebook out of my backpack along with a pen. I tried to concentrate on what Mrs. Goff was saying but I was hyper aware of Jasper sitting next to me. I nearly jumped in surprise when I felt a cold hand grasp my right hand as I being ambidextrous was taking notes with my left hand. I turned my head slightly to see what Jasper wanted but was left at a loss for words as he simply laced his hand with mine while looking like he was paying complete attention to Mrs. Goff. When the bell rang Jasper stayed for a minute while Alice left the classroom first and the other kids began to filter out as well. I wanted to ask him what he was doing and so many other things but before I could latch onto a single question he let go of my hand and left the classroom leaving me bewildered.

I didn't see him or any of the other Cullen's for the rest of the day after that which left me confused, slightly happy, and ticked off. I drove us home quicker then I normally would as all of my emotions began to mix together and boil over. I didn't want to take my growing rage out on Bella so after we got home I changed into a pair of sweatpants that I had cut into knee length shorts and a black tank-top and pulled on my tennis shoes along with a pair of ankle length black and green stripped socks. In order to keep time but not wanting to take my cell-phone or iPod I put on the wristwatch that Phil and Renee had sent me for my birthday and I ran. I didn't want to ruin the beauty of the place the deer trail had led me to so I ran the trail that took me to the reservation switching paths just five minutes away from the reservation and taking a trail that lead to the right across the road and up away from any life.

By the time I got home I was breathing hard and covered in sweat the sun almost completely set which had led to me falling several times making my knees and butt dirty as well as twisting my ankle which was now throbbing. I took off my tennis shoes and headed upstairs grabbing a matching pair of silver silk pajama's that covered me from neck to the tip of my toes. I took another shower and afterward wrapped my ankle before pulling on my pajamas and crawling straight into bed. I groaned at the realization that my cell-phone sitting where I had left it downstairs in my backpack, _"I should go grab it."_ Was my last thought before sleep claimed me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy and review.**

 **CHAPTER NINE**

Having not done my homework for the night before I was glad to discover that it was only two forty one when I woke up next. I went downstairs as quietly as I could and completed my homework before unlocking my phone and checking my messages. Seeing that I didn't have any missed messages or calls from Jasper I felt my face curl into a scowl, however I pushed my anger aside and answered the text from my various friends and listened to my missed calls. I found three of them were from Renee, the first two weren't important but the last one caused me to go still with bone chilling fear.

"Gemma you need to get to get here right away. Andrew Gibblers fiancé has escaped and the judge who sealed your juvenile record was attacked and is in critical condition. His office has been ransacked and although every file is accounted for I'm afraid that she's after me looking for you and Phil and I are in danger. Call me as soon as you get this!" Renee said her voice filled with fear and I could hear her sobs catching in her throat.

Immediately I ran upstairs and dumped my backpack out on my bed before filling it with clothes and my passport and cell-phone charger. I wrote a quick note to Charlie and Bella telling Bella that her present's would be arriving in the mail and that I was leaving and I didn't know how long I would be gone making sure to add I'm sorry I love you guys! At the bottom of the note I pulled on a pair of jeans and a green hooded sweatshirt as well as my combat boots and left, locking the door behind me. I walked down two blocks before calling a cab and taking it to the airport where I immediately took the first flight to where Renee said she and Phil were staying. The whole flight I was praying that I would get there in time, I didn't realize that I was chewing my bottom lip until I tasted blood causing me to come back to the present.

I took a deep breath trying to steady myself, "Come Gemma keep it together. You'll make it in time." I whispered to myself over and over again like a chant. When the plane landed I wanted to be the first one off but I knew that would cause suspicion so I slowed myself down until I was finally outside of the airport doors then I rushed into a cab and told them the address Renee had given me and gave him incentive to hurry. We reached the hotel location in record timing and I tipped him as promised before closing the door and rushing up to the hotel room number that Renee had given me. The door opened immediately and Renee rushed out hugging me tightly her face streaked with tears and her body shuddering with her sobs. In that moment I knew I needed to leave behind the 'new me' and become the person I had been in the past. The person I had become to deal with what I had done.

"I'm here. You two will be okay I promise." I said as I hugged her tightly walking her back into the room. After locking the front door and checking all of the windows and the closets as well as under the bed and not finding anything suspicious I had Renee sit down on the bed. "Have you told Phil?" I asked crouching down in front of her and offering her my hand to hold which she immediately gripped like it was her life line. "No I didn't want him to..freak out and..I wasn't sure how to tell him." Renee said her body jerking with the sob's that were starting to slow down.

"You have to tell him something, she's dangerous and if she did find out that your remarried she could just as easily target Phil." I said sternly but not overly harsh as I didn't want her to burst out into tears again. "I know but…how do you tell your-…new husband that your daughter-…..killed a man who tried to rape me….-when she was ten?" Renee asked stopping to blow her nose or sniffle. I sighed and squeezed her hand gently, "If you want I can tell him or you could just say that there's a psychotic woman after me and she will do anything to find me." I said offering her an easy way out. Renee immediately accepted my offer and cleaned herself up and got changed and did her makeup before we left the hotel and went to where Phil was practicing with his team for the day.

As soon as we entered the sparsely filled stands the hair on the back of my neck stood up and I knew that she was watching me. I kept my mouth shut knowing Renee would just panic. I kept my eyes in front of me and used the pretense of taking a picture with Renee to send to Bella in order to take some video footage of the area and people behind us. I brought my phone down and made a snapshot of me and Renee cutting out everyone behind us before sending it to her since she wanted a copy of the picture she thought I had taken. Then I went took off the volume and went through the video footage I found my suspicions were proven correct. She was sitting in the upper left stands right behind an elderly couple, I touched Renee's arm and said that I needed to make a phone call before I got up and walked out of the stands and down into the nearly deserted parking lot. I walked into the center of the parking lot before whirling around to face my pursuer.

"Vivian." I said my voice calm and emotionless as I watched my pursuer come towards me stopping only ten feet away. "Gemma." She spit back her face that was once beautiful was ashen and aged at least forty years not to mention her once pristine teeth were now yellowed and several were missing and her gums were an odd color. I knew she was using and had probably just shot up before she had entered the parking lot. I watched her, gauging her actions however all of my thoughts on how to act were thrown out the window as she brought out a gun and cocked it pointing at my stomach. A bullet in the gut was not something that I wanted so I held still watching her even as I heard several footsteps approaching from behind me.

A blow to my back knocked me forward and down on my hands I used my fall time to calculate the exact number and position of my opponents. I let myself curl downwards like a spring catching myself on my hands and tossing myself back up into the air arching my body over the head of the first two guys who were directly behind me. Within three minutes I had all ten men laid out and had managed to take a gun off of one of the men, checking that it was loaded I turned my attention towards Vivian and saw her heading back towards the stands. I didn't hesitate to drop to my knees and shoot, my first shot taking out her left knee, my second shot taking out her right arm. I walked forward keeping the gun trained on her I kicked her gun away from her and stared down at her bleeding form. "It's over Vivian." I stated I was surprised when she began to laugh but kept it off of my face. "It's not…nearly over…for you." Vivian said laughing even as she bled out. I raised the gun ready to finish her when something pierced me from behind. I felt two more darts hit and I processed where the darts had come from, pushing the fatigue away as much as I could I dropped and put a round in each place that the darts had come from before another one entered the back of my neck and my vision went blurry before fading away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again! I fell soo stupid right now! I had the entire chapter 10 written out so I cut it to paste it onto an empty doc and forgot that I had it so I went and shut down my computer and didn't have it saved so I have to re-write the entire thing! (Sorry about the rant I just needed to vent -_- ) Here's the next chapter, leave a review.**

 **CHAPTER TEN**

I woke up with an aching body and a pounding headache my muscles felt like lead and refused to respond to any of my commands. I mentally cursed the men who had taken me as I laid still, keeping my eyes shut and my breathing even I pretended to sleep as I waited for the drugs to wear off. Unable to keep proper track of my time in captivity as the drugs messed with my senses and I was kept in a dark room. When I was awake I was always bound and hooded being taken from one place to another. I was given an ultimatum by the guy who I took to be the person behind my kidnapping.

He told me I could either fight and kill my opponents or I could die. I didn't know what he was talking about until I was shoved into a closed in ring and the ropes tying my hands behind my back were cut just seconds before another person was shoved into the ring opposite me. He came running at me, his eyes looked crazed and without thinking of the consequences I dodged his fists and took my eyes off of him for a second looking for a way out. He hit me from behind knocking me forward and to the ground and I let go of all my inhibitions and fought back. I killed him and once again found myself being darted only this time I welcomed the black abyss that beckoned me. This was how my life continued although thankfully my body was getting used to the drug that I was continuously being darted with. _"Soon enough I should be able to escape I just can't let them know that I'm getting used to this drug."_

As I lay still I thought about how Belle, dad and Renee must be reacting to my disappearance. _"I wonder if Jasper and Jacob miss me?...Quill, Embry, Lin, Horus and all of my other friends must know I'm gone by now. I hope every things going good for them.."_

The sound of the door to where I was being kept opening snapped me out of my thoughts and back into reality, I continued to lay still working hard to keep myself relaxed as I pretended to sleep. "So you're the femme fatal I've heard about." A male voice said, for some reason I felt sick to my stomach. I tried to shove the nausea aside and continue to breath normally but found my nose suddenly clogged by a horrid smell of burnt bleach and sugar woven together with the scent of decay. I felt vomit rise in my throat and couldn't force it down, I shot up into a sitting position as an icy cold hand grabbed a hold of my left ankle and twisted it un-naturally causing a loud cracking sound and sending an intense wave of pain up my leg. Biting my bottom lip I just barely managed to keep from crying out but I ending up biting right through my lip causing blood to gush into my mouth and down my chin.

"Ah they were right, you are special." The guy said, I glared at him and found my eyes locked with a pair of blood red eyes set in a pale white face. _"Vampire."_ Was my last thought before I became engaged in the fight of my life. I don't know how long the vampire and I fought, or to be more accurate I managed to dodge his blows and keep breathing, my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. My breath was coming in quick gasp's that made my throat feel like it was freezing and yet burning at the same time, sweat dripped off me and burned my eyes my entire body aching from the blows that had landed not to mention the several broken bones. I could feel my body shuddering it had been doing so for the past several minutes and I feared it was about to give out on me, that thought ticked me off. " _I haven't survived for this long to die now at the hands of a sadistic vampire!"_ I thought angrily, my body began to vibrate rapidly and I felt a horrible snap, like my body had just broken in half and then everything became clear and I felt myself grow larger. I bent over on all fours and yet somehow I was able to look down on the vampire that I had been fighting I sneered at him and gave a satisfied grin as I smelt fear begin to roll off of him. I lunged at him and soon found his head between my teeth and with a metallic screech I jerked his head off of his body. Promptly I dropped his head from my mouth and vomited everything that I had in my stomach, the taste of his head having little to do with my now heaving stomach.

Finally my stomach calmed down somewhat and I took stock of my situation. I was furry, large and definitely an animal of some kind. _"What's happening to me?"_ I wondered as I stared at the headless vampire body, then realization set in. _"I can be free now!"_

I left the room where I was being held and without hesitation or remorse I slaughtered every single male and female that I came across as I left the place I was being held. Recognizing several of the guy's I took a little more time killing them then I should have before moving on. When I finally escaped what I thought of as my prison I was surprised and dismayed to find myself coming out of the entrance of a cave that opened directly into a large forest in the middle of the night. _"WHERE THE HECK AM I?!"_ I howled in anger and desperation, my howl triggered a rock-slide which I was able to avoid, however it sealed the cave I had just come out of leaving me with no other choice then to go through the forest.

As soon as I came to a big body of water I found out what I looked like now, guessing my height I would say I stood at close to seven feet and was at least six feet in length not including my tail. Long black fur covered my body except for my left arm.. _"Wait wouldn't that be leg now?"_ Which was a silver color as was the tip of my tail. My eyes were a silver color which surprised me since I was expecting golden or even brown colored eyes. _"Of course my eye color shouldn't really surprise me as much as the fact that I've turned into a large wolf."_ I thought lecturing myself. I huffed and paused before turning my attention back to my reflection as I huffed again experimentally, I couldn't help but laugh at my reflection and the sounds I was producing caused me to laugh even more which made me collapse as my wolf body shook with my laughter which caused me to laugh at my sounds, tears rolled down my face and my stomach was hurting from laughing so much when I finally managed to stop.

Days blurred around me as I got used to my new self, although I was a bit disgusted when I first killed an animal and ate it raw I found myself growing use to it. Life was so much brighter and everything seemed new and fun as I explored the forest around me in my new form. I was getting a drink from a stream when I felt a strange nudging sensation in my head. Immediately I stood up and glanced around trying to figure out what was going on when my eyes fell on a large grey wolf about three hundred yards away. It was staring at me and I got the feeling that it was the reason for the strange sensation in my head. Tilting my head I studied the strange wolf who took a step towards me, immediately I growled low in my chest and set my feet barring my teeth in warning. Just because it was as big as me didn't mean I was just going to let it do whatever it wanted.

After a few day's I felt a voice that definitely wasn't mine echoing in my head. Freaking out I jolted upwards and took off, I didn't have a destination in mind all I knew was that I was going insane. When I finally stopped running I found out that the voice in my head belonged to the alpha of a shape-shifter pack. We conversed and I was relieved to discover that I could change back into my human form, the female alpha helped me out and finally I found that I was able to shift from human form to wolf and back again easily enough. Finally feeling ready to leave the forest and go home I departed smelling for the nearest town.

 **Two weeks later:**

" _Remember, just because you've killed people doesn't make you a killer…well in a way it does especially since you took pleasure in killing those guys who held you captive…well it's not like you're a monster apart of course, from the fact that you turned into a huge furry wolf an quiet happily ripped off certain body parts before actually killing the guys holding you….but that doesn't mean that you are any different then you were before you got kidnapped…..except the fact that you are…"_

"Great, real wonderful pep talk self, I should totally be a physiatrist." I muttered out loud making a face at my reflection in the dimly lit public bathroom before walking into the biggest stall and hooking up the backpack I 'borrowed' onto the door. I quickly took off my 'borrowed' sweatpants and too large T-shirt and unzipped the backpack that I had picked up earlier. I peered into the backpack and was surprised and pleased when I pulled out a pair of black leather pants that fit me like a glove, a black leather sleeveless top that stopped several inches above my belly button. A large metal chain belt hung on my hips clasped together with a large crimson skull I decided to go with the red stilettos that had three thin diamond strings over my toes and up my foot before being fastened behind my heel with a thicker diamond string as they were the only shoes that fit me. "Well at least I don't look homeless anymore." I muttered finger combing my hair as I left the bathroom stall, leaving the backpack since I no longer needed it. I checked myself out in the mirror again and nodded to myself, "Perfect. Let's do this." I muttered before turning and walking out of the public bathroom and back into the warm night of Tokyo, Japan. I kept my eyes and ears open for any sign of my being followed as I slipped through the crowded streets heading for the place I knew Lin worked at. _"Hopefully he's there and will let me use his cell-phone to call home...I wonder how long I've been gone?"_

 **To be honest I quite like the way this chapter came together, in fact I like it better than the previous chapter ten I had written. Anyway thanks for all of the follows and favorites! Leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my precious people. Thanks for adding this story and or me as a favorite, following me and or the story and reading as well as reviewing. *Insert crazed laughter of an evil genius here*, here it the next chapter. Some questions will be answered however there will be more questions that will leave you wanting an answer. Like I said thanks for the reviews getting them always helps give me an extra push towards updating the next chapter.**

 **CHAPTER ELEVEN**

I flinched and gasped for breath as a kick to my stomach woke me up. "Come on you. Boss paid good money for a fighter not a whiney little girl." A familiar nasally voice spoke close to my ear, some spit landing on my face as I pried my left eye open, my right eye still being swelled shut from an earlier fight. "Hey Conner quit beating the merchandise." A different male voice said, I had heard him speak up several times but he had never been addressed by a name making me curious as to who he was. It was obvious that the other guy's here were under him in the chain of command as they always did what he said.

All of my thoughts flew out the window as the winch that had been holding my hands high over my heads got let go and caused the chains to drop making me bite my bottom lip hard to keep in the grunt of pain as my arms and the chains hit my chest and stomach jouncing my ribs. I knew I had to have at least one broken rib from the intense pain I was feeling so to try and get my mind off of it I began to think over the strange dream I had been having before I was so rudely woken up. Over the weeks since I was kidnapped I've been having odd dreams and they were increasing in their strangeness. The only thing that separated this dream and the others is that in this dream it was me, the real me not whoever else I was when I dreamed.

Breathing in deeply through my nose I let it out slowly through my mouth as I tried to regulate my breathing, knowing that the feeling of pins and needles would soon course through my arms and then the aching pain from the previous fight would pulse through my arm muscles and veins just like it was doing from every other body part. To soon the pins and needles feeling begin prickling my arms causing me to stiffen in discomfort, in another effort to forget my current pain, discomfort and situation I began to think of Bella and dad and if Renee had told them anything. More than likely she wouldn't claim responsibility, she never did act like the grown up she was suppose to be and Bella and I had basically been each other's parent as well as best-friend growing up.

" _I wonder how things are going with Bells and Edward?"_ I mused as I felt Conner yank my chains upward causing me to stumble to my feet and pulling me back to the present. I glared at Conner although I knew it was un-effective with my right eye being swelled shut, "Aw what's the matter kitty? Lose your claws?" Conner mocked me I said nothing tilting my head to the side so my hair would move away from my face so I could see better. As soon as my left eye caught his eyes I deliberately bared my teeth at him, reminding him of how I had bitten the tip of his left pinkie finger off of his head with my teeth the first time I had seen him, he had been trying to rape me while I was unconscious so he deserved it.

Apparently the boss had agreed as nothing had happened to me as 'punishment' for doing it. Conner blanched and shut up as he pulled me along behind him as he led the way down the hallway to the front door where I would be loaded up into a windowless van. Taking to some place chained with only a forty foot length and made to fight sometimes it was a fight till the death, sometimes it was just until the opponent was down. Thankfully I hadn't lost any of the fights although I came close several times I don't know who the boss was but after ever fight I was taken to a building and locked inside with several guys who knew different martial arts.

Apparently their orders were to teach me by painful example and sometimes I didn't walk out of the building because of the severity of my injuries. Sure enough today was no different, I was led out to the same windowless white van and shoved inside where three guys sat already, two with guns in their hands and the third guy with a needle which I knew he would stick in me if I so much as flinched in their direction. I folded my legs underneath me and sat Indian style facing the three guys my back towards the door, I closed my eyes and began a breathing exercise.

All of the sudden the van jerked harshly to the right causing me to snap my eyes open as my body flew to the side of the van slamming my head into it. I yelped tears flowing into my eyes at the pain I felt blood trickle down my temple because of the force I had slammed into the side. Before I had time to re-situate myself the back doors to the van were yanked open causing me to fall backwards as I had been leaning on them to try and get myself together. As I fell backwards I cursed in every language I knew as my head neared the pavement, several pairs of hands grabbed me and stopped my descent an inch above the pavement. I whimpered in pain as the people who had stopped me had yanked on my arms and from the sickening pop sound I heard they had pulled my left arm from its socket.

I was sat upright and blew my hair out of my left eye so I could see what was going on around me and was surprised to see the three guy's that I had mentally been calling, Moe, Larry and Sparkles for as long as I had been here were in handcuffs. "Excuse me miss are you Gemma Renee Swan?" A guy wearing a bulletproof vest that said F.B.I across it asked. I felt my eyesight starting to blur as I realized what was happening, "Yeah just call me…Gem." I managed to get out before falling head-long into the darkness that was rushing up towards me.

"MA!...GEMMA!" I faintly heard a voice that sounded a lot like Bella's holler my name, struggling to open my eyes to see if my mind was just playing tricks on me or if Bella really was near me I became aware of something covering my mouth and nose. My eyes felt like they were glued shut so I gave up trying to open them concentrating instead on moving my fingers, and when I found out that I could I stretched my hand out towards the direction her voice was coming from. "She's waking up! Dad she's waking up!" I heard Bella say as a warm hand wrapped around mine, then too tired to stay awake anymore I fell back asleep.

The next thing I became aware of was the steady and annoying beeping noise of a machine from somewhere close by, groggy I wondered where I was as I had never been awakened by such a sound before. _"Did I dream getting rescued?"_ I questioned myself as I slowly grew more and more awake. After blinking several times my eyes finally pulled apart a little bit and I found myself in a dimly lit room with a TV that was on but muted across from my position up on the wall. I took a deep breath in through my nose and winced at the sharp chemical smell that had the underlying scent of death clinging to it. "Hospital." I muttered and was surprised at how broken and raspy my voice was and how dry my throat felt.

The sudden need to pee hit me and I felt around for the small control's for the bed, finding it I slowly brought the bed up putting me in a sitting position. After carefully making sure I could move my entire body I slid to the side of the bed where the machine that was monitoring my heartbeat was. After slowly standing up I shut the machine off before pulling off the the on my finger that the machine had been hooked to and then I pulled out my IV. Done with that I stretched feeling the stiffness of my body and muscles lessen somewhat before I walked over to the bathroom. I refused to sit on the toilet seat, I had always been particular about that even as a child, my arms and legs shook slightly from the effort it took to keep me in a squatted position over the toilet seat.

After I finished my business and was getting ready to leave the bathroom I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and immediately turned the warm water on in the shower. Leaving it to warm up I walked back out to my hospital room and found a backpack sitting by my bed while Bella and dad were sleeping in chair's next to my bed. I mentally thanked Bella for thinking ahead as I took the backpack which after unzipping where it sat I saw had a change of clothes as well as everything I needed to get a shower and start feeling human again, in it. I took the backpack into the bathroom with me and pulled everything out that I needed first, the shampoo, body-wash, washrag, razor and towel.

The warm water felt heavenly on my sore body and I wanted to just soak in it but instead I finished my shower as quickly as I could not wanting anyone to break into the bathroom while I was unclothed. Wrapping the towel around me I stepped out of the shower and began to pull on my clothes directly from the backpack, starting with my bra and underwear and then adding my black tank-top, blue jeans and off the shoulder white T-shirt that had red flames that started at the bottom of my shirt and stopped halfway up the shirt. After cutting my toe-nails I pulled on the pair of cute black flat's that had a white bow on the tip of them then I pulled out my toothbrush and a small travel size tube of toothpaste in a baggy and nearly cried at how thoughtful Bella was. I brushed my teeth and then using a small travel size bottle of mouthwash I rinsed and spit it out.

Feeling mostly normal although bereft of my normal jewelry I put everything back into the backpack except the hospital gown I had been wearing which I left folded up on the sink, I walked back out into the hospital room. Putting the backpack back down next to Bella I woke her up first she woke up slowly, which told me that she must have been awake for a day or two as she normally got up immediately. However when she opened her eyes and saw me her eyes widened so far I thought they would pop out and then I was pulled into a tight hug that almost cut off my circulation and my oxygen supply. "Bells...cant...breathe." I managed to gasp out causing her to ease back a little. Finally she pulled back completely and promptly slapped me across the face, "Why didn't you tell me about Andrew and his fiance!?" She demanded her voice waking up dad.

Who upon seeing me awake and standing up immediately jumped to his feet and pulled me into a tight hug for several seconds before he pulled back and keeping his hands on my shoulders shook me a bit. "What were you thinking?!" He demanded. I stepped backwards and reached around behind my back for the button to call the nurse deciding I would rather deal with a nurse then my angry sister and dad at the moment.


	12. Chapter 12

**MUWAHAHAHA! (sorry just felt like doing that) Anyway welcome to the 12** **th** **chapter of "** **la belleza de la muerte (the beauty of death)." Thanks for all of the reviews/favorites/follows on this story and myself. I apologize for the extremely long wait ya'll have had while I tried to get inspiration to guide me with these next few chapters. Without further ado ENTER:**

 **CHAPTER TWELVE**

I managed to find the button and push it while keeping a very upset Bella and worried dad at arm's length. Having pushed the button to call the nurse I began to try and calm them down, "Listen we can talk about everything later however right now, I would just like to go home." I told them honestly. Bella's eyes lost some of their anger and her angry posture shifted before finally falling apart completely. "Honestly Gemma wha-" Charlie was interrupted when a nurse came into the room to check on me. Upon finding me awake her eyes almost popped out of her head and she exclaimed something in a language that I had never heard before and yet somehow I understood exactly what she said. I felt my face pinch in confusion as I stared at the women who was already running out of the hospital room hollering for the Doctor. I turned my attention back to Bella and Charlie and found Bella's face to be an almost mirror image of my confusion as she stared at the doorway the nurse had just exited. "You understood to?" I asked Bella in a hushed voice as Charlie went to the doorway not sure why the nurse had made such a ruckus.

Bella nodded, "Yes…I don't know how though." She replied with a low voice as well. I began to chew on my bottom lip as I pondered over it however a sudden sharp pain hit my temple and I yelped softly in surprise at the suddenness and the severity of it grabbing my head. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Bella in the same position as me, she turned her head and our eyes met. Immediately we reached out and grasped hands and it felt like a mental shield dropped down, blocking my head from the terrible pain I had just been experiencing. "..Bells tell me you feel that to.." I asked her as I straightened back up turning my attention to her to find her standing straight up and looking pain free and very very confused. "What's going on?" Bella asked me confused, I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders in answer and we both plopped down on the hospital bed still holding hands tightly.

The nurse came back with two other nurses and a Doctor all who looked as surprised and in shock as she did. The Doctor wanted to do some test's however Bella and I refused to let go of each other and as he couldn't force me to do the test's he did started asking me questions and checking my vitals. He directed a question to Charlie and when no answer was forthcoming we all turned our attention to Charlie who was staring at Bella and me with complete shock his mouth hanging open slightly. Confused Bella and I gave each other a once over and finding nothing wrong we turned our attention back to Charlie, "Dad what's wrong?" I asked confused.

"You..how-when did you and Bella learn whatever the heck language it is that you are using to talk to them?" Charlie asked me finally closing his mouth and straightening up a bit. I felt my eyebrows raise in surprise and confusion as Bella and I spoke up at the same time, "What are you talking about dad/Charlie?" We asked in unison.

"Here I need your signature on this and I will need some of her information so if you wouldn't mind following me…" The Doctor said however when Charlie failed to respond to him besides giving him a blank look Bella and I exchanged another glance, as we began to realize what was happening. Somehow Bella and I knew Celtic and Charlie, who didn't speak anything other than English was at a complete loss as to what the Doctor was saying. My head was swirling with confusion and the pain that was beginning to catch up to me so I dropped my head onto Bella's shoulder and blocked out the world around me for a few minutes as I closed my eyes and tried to just focus on Bella and the present.

I heard the Doctor switch to speaking English with Charlie and telling him about what all was wrong with me, using medical terms that trying to figure out was giving me a small headache. After several minutes there was silence and I looked up to find Charlie the only other person besides Bella in the room with me. "Dad can we leave now? I feel fine and they can't force me to stay. If you want I'll get checked out at the hospital in Forks." I said feeling tired and just ready to let go of everything and have a good cry and a long sleep. "Okay, let me make sure everything's signed and the Doctor knows." Charlie said his voice softer then normal as he agreed before he left the room.

I sighed and fell backwards on the hospital bed my neck and head hanging off of the bed and I stared at the room from my upside down position which Bella joined me in after a few seconds. Wanting to get my mind off of everything I spoke up, "So what's happening with Edward?" I asked tiredly. "…he dumped me." Bella replied. I just nodded and blinked as I stared at the ceiling and then her words computed and I jerked upwards and turned towards her. "HE DID WHAT?!" I demanded. "He dumped me, it would have been the fourth day that you were missing." Bella replied not moving from where she was laying across the hospital bed. I laid back down beside her, "Start from the beginning?" I asked not wanting to push her if she wasn't ready to talk about it. I thought she wouldn't but after about a minute she began to talk.

"Well after waking up and finding the note from you, by the way I loved the necklace it was beautiful, I drove to school and went through the day, Alice with a little help from Jasper had me agreeing to go to a party at the Cullens house that weekend. Me being me got there and managed to cut my finger which led to Jasper feeling everyone's bloodlust and he looked like he was going to jump me then Edward shoved me away and into a glass table and Carlise had to stitch me up. On Monday when I got home Edward was there…he said he wanted to talk and walked into the forest. He proceeded to tell me that he didn't want me and left me in the middle of the forest I stupidly tried to follow him and I got lost. Dad had search parties out looking for me and not three hours later Renée called us and told us that you were missing and dad and I nearly went off on her especially when she told us about Andrew Gibbler and his fiancé. Then she went on to tell us about how the Police found five bodies but none of them were yours and one of them was the body of a female identified as Vivian Lewis, fiancé of Andrew Gibbler. And then she added the fact that you had been missing since the thirteenth, I lost it and cussed a streak that would have made you proud. After that everything is pretty much a repetitive blurr…. Renée did tell us that it was her decision not to let you tell anyone about him though." Bella said her voice beginning to crack with her emotions.

I gently squeezed her hand and we lay there in silence as we waited for dad to come back with the Doctor so we could finally go home. After what felt like forever but was probably only twenty minutes Charlie came back into the room and told us that we could leave. Bella got up and went to the bathroom to blow her nose and clean up her face and I struggled to sit up feeling my body strain against the stitches. "The Phoniex Police are going to want a statement whenever we get back to Forks they will have two of their people meet us at the hospital in Forks." Charlie told me rubbing the back of his neck. I gave him a small nod, having figured as much. It was with a strange feeling of regret mixed with joy I boarded the plane with Charlie and Bella and we left Ireland. Midway through the flight I fell asleep, barely registering the feeling of Bella resting her head on my shoulder as I laid my head against the window. My last thought was, "Finally going home."

My entire body tensed and I immediately grabbed the hand that was coming towards me in a tight grip as my eyes flew open, my body immediately trying to crouch but unable to move I started to panic until my surroundings came into focus. My breath which I had been holding as I started to panic came out in one loud whoosh and I began to breath normally again. "Sorry dad." I said as I let go of his wrist which I had been squeezing so tightly I wouldn't be surprised if it had a bruise in the form of my hand. "It's okay." Charlie replied awkwardly, Bella who had been sleeping woke up from our voices and yawned causing me to yawn as well. Rubbing my eyes and scrubbing my face I un-buckled my belt and waited for Bella to get out of her seat before I climbed out of mine to stand in the middle of the aisle.

Finally be free to stretch I did just that, wincing as my stitches pulled a bit before Charlie grabbed the backpack and we walked out of the airplane, which by the looks of it we were the last one's out. I felt my knees ready to give out just from walking out of the airport as my pain slowly grew worse from the bumpy ride in the Taxi that we took to the hospital. There was silence as we road to the hospital until a thought came to me and I turned towards Charlie, "Does anyone else know?" I asked curious and with a bit of dread at the thought of the possible number of people that would be giving me looks of pity and curiosity.

Bella who was sitting in the middle chewed on her lower lip looking at her hands like they were fascinating and I felt my eyes narrow a bit. "Bella..?" I asked softly but with a demanding note in it. "I was panicking and didn't know who else to call!" Bella said defending herself. I stared at her waiting for her to tell me who she had told although I had the faintest feeling that I knew who she had called. "I called Jasper and asked him if he or anyone else might know where you were at…." Bella said her voice trailing off as she picked at invisible lint on her jeans. "And it's a good thing she did to, Alice called around and a friend of hers told us about seeing you in Ireland. From there on it took the FBI only two weeks to narrow down your location." Charlie said defending Bella.

"Okay..anyone else?" I asked looking between Bella and Charlie. Charlie spoke up, "Well I told Billy and Harry since they are my closest friends. Jacob was with his dad and overheard us and then told those two other boys that your friends with. Quill and Embry? But other than that no-one else, we figured..well Bells figured you wouldn't want anyone else to know." Charlie said. I laid my head back on the headrest of the seat and began to chew my dry and cracked bottom lip as I tried to keep my feelings under wraps. "Do they all know that ya'll found me?" I asked my eyes closed as I tried to keep my mind focused on the present as black spots danced behind my eyelids. "Not yet, we got the call in the middle of the night and left immediately." Charlie said and then the car was filled once again with silence.


	13. Chapter 13

**As promised here is the next chapter. Enjoy and leave me a review (by the way yes the dream(s) are important clues however Gemma doesn't realize that fact for now) also just to clear up any confusion chapter 10 was all a dream and yes there is a reason for it as well =) All questions will be answered, simply continue reading.**

 **CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

After about ten minutes Bella spoke up, "Gem, we're at the hospital." Groaning softly I reached for the door handle to get out my eyes still closed as the black spots had grown larger. I managed to open the door and went to get out however I had forgotten to undo the belt and it cut into my skin causing the stitches that ran horizontally over my collarbone in two lines on my left side and the stitches on my right side that ran horizontally from my belly button to my waist to rip. Yelping in pain I dropped back into the seat my eyes having flown open at the pain and I looked down at my white T-shirt for a second nothing happened and then, making the red flames darken, my blood seeped out of my torn stitches. I heard Bella gasp as she had still been inside the cab and had turned to me when she heard me yelp while Charlie who had already gotten out of the car immediately demanded to know what was wrong.

I took in a long breath through my nose before letting it out of my mouth slowly, unbuckling my seat-belt I got out of the cab and apologized to the cab driver for the small bit of blood that had gotten on the back seat before shutting the door. Bella hurried out of the other side and circled the cab quickly however she was beat out by a familiar pale face with deep blue eyes that were filled with concern and fear. "Jasper." I said surprised and confused as to why he was here and then I remembered that Bella had called him… _"How did Bella get his number anyway?...unless she read my people book. Oh that girl is gonna get it!"_ I thought the flair of anger that came with it giving me the strength I needed to push off from the taxi and stand up straight. However it soon left and I saw the pavement getting closer and swirling around in circles when I heard several voices all holler my name at the same time. As the darkness once again pulled me under my last thought was, _"Oh crap not again!"_

The pleasant and unmistakable smell of coffee caused my eyes to fly wide open and I was pleasantly surprised to see a large cup with the label for Starbucks on it being held in-front of my face. As I reached up to take it I saw a face that looked vaguely familiar, "Who are you? I've seen you before." I told the guy as I brought the coffee to my nose to sniff it as I pushed the button to get my bed into a sitting up position before lowering it to my mouth and taking a small sip. I felt my eyes widen a bit, surprised because it was one of my favorite drinks from Starbucks but it was made exactly how I liked it which was strange because only Bella knew exactly how I took my Guatemala Casi Cielo Espresso with white chocolate swirls and four flavor shots of maple and vanilla with French vanilla creamer. Pursing my lips I lowered the cup and raised an eyebrow as I looked up at the guy, "Who are you and what do you want?" I asked I knew a bribe when I tasted one.

I took in the room around me and was not surprised to find myself in another hospital room and as I looked down I felt my face scrunch, yet another hospital gown. "Leave her alone she just woke up!" Bella said from where she stood on the right side of my hospital bed, I grinned over at her feeling a bit loopy from whatever pain medicine they were pumping into me,

"Aw it's okay hun. I'm never too far gone for a good stripper. Besides he brought my favorite espresso." I said happily. There was silence in the room and I felt Bella and the guy staring at me so I turned to the guy a little confused.

"What? Aren't you Carlo from Fallen Saints Strip club?" I swear the guy's face went ten different shades of colors all at once as he shook his head no so fast I heard a light popping noise come from it before finding his voice and loudly and firmly saying, "NO!" After taking a deep breath he spoke again,

"You were pretty banged up when we met. I'm FBI Special Agent Andrew Cusher, my partner, Special Agent Larison is currently talking to your dad. We were a part of the team that found you. I'm here because we need to ask you some questions." He said, having gestured to his partner who had just entered the room with Charlie.

"Then talk, I'm not moving, Bella and Charlie aren't leaving and I feel like I could take a jump and fly to Mars. So everything's good with me." I said taking another sip of the coffee. He looked taken aback for a few seconds before his face smoothed out and he nodded,

"Very well then. Let me make sure you are cleared by the Doctor for questions." He said and I nodded watching him go over to his partner. I was surprised to see Charlie's normally calm face have a red tint to it as he appeared quiet angry with whatever he and Special Agent Larison had been talking about.

When both Special Agents left the room Charlie came marching over to Bella and I, "Gemma don't say anything to those two no matter what, to think that they wa-!" Charlie began to say before cutting himself off, he let out a loud sigh and ran a hand over his face and hair.

"Just don't say anything to either of them. Oh and the Police from Phoenix are here to take your statement. Renee is here to." Charlie said. I felt my body tense violently at his words I felt sick and put the coffee down on the stand beside the bed, my hand shaking a bit as my nerves got the better of me.

"Well that's one way to bring me down off a high." I muttered, I heard Bella snort and turned a mock glare on her before giving her a smile and then turning back to Charlie.

"So what do the Doctors say and when will I be allowed to go home?" I asked Charlie really hoping a fast answer however seeing the muscle in his jaw work I knew the answer. "So it's gonna be a while huh?" I asked with a sigh relaxing fully back against the pillow.

"From what the doctor told me you shouldn't have been allowed to travel, three broken ribs, a fractured in your left shoulder blade, two broken toe's on your right foot and one on your left, not to mention the multiple knife wounds that were stitched up and bruises all over your body." Charlie said.

"Really? Wow I can't feel anything right now." I said not really surprised by the amount of broken bone's but not wanting him to realize that I was used to having broken bones, after whoever had been holding me before hadn't taken it easy on me.

"Oh yeah, I thought I heard Jacob, Quill and Embry holler my name whenever I fainted. Are they still here? Or was I hallucinating?" I asked curious. Bella and Charlie exchanged a quick look before Bella spoke up,

"Yeah as it turns out the FBI had told Renee who had called Billy who told Henry and Jacob who told Quill and Embry and then Jasper must have talked to Renee so they all came to the hospital to see you and then-"

"And then I proceeded to faint headfirst because of a blond moment with a seatbelt." I said finishing Bella's train of thought with a sigh. "So can I have visitors?" I asked curious.

"Actually the Phoenix Police don't want you talking to anybody however it seems like the FBI wants to talk to you to so they are both waiting for their superiors to get back to them. Until then the only people allowed to see you are me, Bells and Renee." Charlie said.

I pursed my lips, "Oh. Well would you two mind leaving and asking Renee to come in real quick?" I asked.

"I'm NOT leaving you here alone with with her." Bella spit out viciously surprising me a little by all her anger.

"Neither am I!" Charlie stated angrily crossing his arms over his chest a look of anger in his eyes.

"Thanks for the thought Bells, dad but honestly Renee isn't going to hurt me, and Bell's as much as I don't get along with her it's not because of her that these things happened okay? She's probably freaking out right now and no matter what she's still my mother and I want to protect her. So please send her in here by herself." I said picking my coffee back up and taking another sip.

There was silence except for the steady beeping noise of the machine's for a minute or two as Bella and Charlie remained stubborn before finally with an explosive sigh from Bella and a small nod from Charlie both of them left my hospital room. I set my coffee back down and ran my hands over my face and back up through my hair before scrubbing my eyes and planting a blank look on my face knowing Renee would need me to be strong for her.

I closed my eyes and inhaled and then let it out slowly snapping my eyes opened as the door to my hospital room opened and a single shivering figure filled it. "Renee."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everybody! Thanks for the 17 reviews, 55 followers, 42 favorites and the over 5,000 views! I hope ya'll enjoy and review!**

 **CHAPTER 14**

I closed my eyes and inhaled and then let it out slowly snapping my eyes opened as the door to my hospital room opened and a single shivering figure filled it.

"Renee." I said shortly.

Seeing my mother's shivering form and her tear streaked makeup less face made me sigh inwardly and shove away my jumbled emotions, as I opened my arms to her.

"Come here." I said gently.

Renee immediately rushed over to my bed side and sat on the bed her arms thrown around me as she began to blubber about how sorry she was and how badly she felt about what she had done and how long she had waited to tell dad and Bella.

I listened quietly taking quick short breaths as Renee's tight hug was causing my various bruises, cuts and broken ribs to ache and scream at me.

After Renee calmed down and her tight hug loosened a bit I began to take slower and deeper breaths while trying to keep the white spots from dancing in my vision.

"How is Phil doing with all of this?" I asked, curious as to how my step-dad was doing.

" _After all it's not every-day you find out that your step-daughter is a killer."_ I thought grinning at the irony as Phil always told jokingly told me I was a killer, though he had been referring to my habit of flirting with every male I saw.

"Phil doesn't know, his team was transferred out that same day that you went missing and I told him that we were having a family bonding time." Renee said as she pulled away from me completely and took some Kleenex's from her pocket and blew her nose.

I felt my anger began to rise as she continued to speak,

"I am grateful that you finally took care of your mess but by leaving her and them the way you did and then being taken and getting the Police involved…then the FBI got involved and Bella and Charlie were freaking out at me saying that everything was my fault and well- that doesn't matter. What matters is that your all right." Renee said with a sigh and a wave of her hand that seemed to be dismissing what she perceived as everyone else's transgressions.

Pinching the brim of my nose I closed my eyes and began to count in my head as I breathed in deeply through my nose and out through my mouth.

"If Phil does call what do you plan on telling him? He probably won't call you but if he did what would you say?" Renee asked after a few seconds of silence.

I sighed and let my hand fall back to my side,

"What would you like me to say Renee? I'm sure you've come up with something by now." I replied not bothering to keep the slight irritation out of my tone.

Renee immediately looked offended,

"Well your obviously in a lot of pain and need your sleep. I'll come back later. Oh and if Phil calls you just don't answer." Renee said before standing up in and leaving in a huff.

I gritted my teeth as a surge of anger raged through me as I silently watched her leave wanting nothing more than to give her a good vocal lashing. Forcing myself to focus on the people who had been holding me captive I allowed my rage to grow at those men.

Not wanting to take any chances of those FBI people getting anything on me but needing to release my pent up rage I exploded into some particularly gruesome scenarios that I would be more then happy to deal out on the men who had captured me in a mess of Icelandic, Latin, Arabic, French and Russian and since I only knew what half of the words I was saying, since I got them from watching foreign films, meant in their respective language I simply made it mean what I wanted it to.

After I finished releasing my pent up anger I yawned and stretched wincing as the stiches pulled and my body in general protested before I snuggled back down into the blankets and hospital pillows.

As I began to drift off I felt someone else enter the room and muttered,

"Bellz we need….to buy ….these pillows." Before falling asleep.

 **~PAGE BREAK~**

When I next woke up all I could hear was the annoying constant beeping of the machinery that I was hooked up to turning my head slightly I cracked my left eye open and glared at the evil contraption. It's beeping had seeped into my dreams and I had the strangest dream I could ever remembering having, an army of alarm clocks in the shape of broccoli had been chasing me wanting to drink my blood.

Yawning I reached out for the leaver to move my bed up into a sitting position knowing that my broken ribs would scream at me if I tried to sit up normally. After a few seconds of patting around the side of the bed I found the lever and moved myself up into a half-sitting up position.

Sitting there for a few minutes to get use to the new position I was struck by a very urgent need to pee. Slowly I slipped my legs off of the bedside closest to the machine so I didn't accidentally pull the cord that attached it to me.

Un-plugging the machine I pulled off the thing on my finger and the IV in my arm and made my way to the bathroom. Halfway there I stopped seeing a backpack sitting on one of the chairs, curious and praying that it was Bella again with the rescue I walked over to it. Unzipping it and seeing all the wonderful things it held I silently vowed to tell Bella she was a life saver and forgive her for reading my people book.

After zipping it back up I started back towards the bathroom when I realized that the light would show anyone who passed by that I wasn't in the bed. Not wanting to cause a commotion and have someone come in on me when I was showering or on the pot I walked back to the bed and made a human shape with the pillows before pulling the curtain down far enough where no-one could see the missing pillows before satisfied with my work I went into the bathroom.

It took half a second before I immediately turned around and walked out of the bathroom whose door must have been closed since someone visited it earlier while I was sleeping. Leaving my hospital room I couldn't help but start humming the Pink Panther Theme song as I crept down the hallways, staying out of sight of the odd nurse and doctor as I searched for the nurse's changing station figuring I could just use their shower.

Finally finding the nurses room which was thankfully deserted I pulled everything out of the bag and set it down in the order which I would use it, not wanting to risk staying out to long.

I felt something telling me that I needed to hurry things along so instead of waiting for the water to heat up I jumped into the still cold water which really helped wake me up before taking one of the quickest showers I had ever taken.

Thankfully while shaving I didn't accidentally cut myself and although my hair was a bit longer it wasn't that bad so I left it to dry on it's own after a quick tousle with the towel.

Mentally thanking Bella again at her thoughtfulness I pulled on my matching underclothes before pulling on the extra-large black off the shoulder T-shirt and a pair of baggy black sweatpants. Slipping on the black sandal's I rolled everything else up inside of the large towel and was about to slip it back into the backpack when I saw a fingernail and toenail maintenance kit as well as several different types and colors of polish.

Forgetting about the hurry I was in to get back to my hospital room I sat down on one of the benches and promptly began to trim and clean my toenails before I decided to paint them dark blue with tiny white snowflakes. I was absorbed completely and had just finished my fingernails which I had done black with white crescent moons when I realized that I hadn't felt pain at all since I had left my hospital room.

Startled I began to move around experimentally making sure that my toe-nails which were almost dry, and my fingernails which were still really wet didn't smug and found out to my joy that there was no pain whatsoever.

This realization prompted a whole round of questioning which I wondered out-loud,

"How long have I been asleep? Am I hyped on morphine? Am I still dreaming? I had better NOT be dead!" I muttered the last part angrily at the thought of all the things I had yet to do in my life when I heard the squeak of the nurse's changing station open and a light breeze blew across my face causing me to blink before looking down as I had been glaring at the ceiling that I had looked up at upon thinking I was dead.

Blinking twice I realized I wasn't seeing things.

"Jasper. I hope you come baring gifts and answers because I have a lot of questions and I'm hungry." I stated as my stomach growled to back me up.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all the reads, follows and reviews. This actually isn't a full chapter however it's all that I could think of right now and since I am currently away from my home and have no way of accessing the movies (which I watch and pause multiple times in order to be able to write things accurately) this will have to do until I get some awesome inspiration and/or get home**

 **CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Jasper pulled me into his arms holding me gingerly like I was going to fall to pieces on him, struggling I moved my hands which I was holding taunt to keep my fingers from touching.

He pulled back just as quickly as he had hugged me and I examined my fingernails which thankfully, were un-smudged.

Pleased, I turned my attention back onto Jasper,

"So answers and food. Preferably now, but you'll need to feed me as my fingernails are still wet as are my toenails." I said calmly.

Jasper stared at me before blinking his eyes so rapidly that it thought his eyes were going to fly out of his head.

"Jasper? Are you okay?" I asked cautiously leaning forward a bit to get a clearer look at his pale face as I couldn't touch him.

"Am I okay?! You're the one who was kidnapped and abused for the past- ugh! I am so sorry Gemma. I should have been with you. I should've-"

I cut him off there, "Jasper this was NOT your fault. It was my past that came back to bite me you had nothing to do with it. However now that were on the subject why are you here and where's Alice?"

I asked curious at the missing pixie, however before he could answer me there was suddenly a warm body wrapped around me pulling me away from Jasper's cooler temperature.

Tilting my head back to see who was holding me I was only slightly surprised to find Jacob holding me against his warm body while he glared at Jasper.

"Look I don't mind all the touching and I can wait for the answers but if someone doesn't get me an extra-large stuffed crust meat lovers pizza, a box of brownies with cream cheese icing an extra-large double chocolate mocha flavored with maple and vanilla and French vanilla creamer as well as a large mountain dew I will not be held responsible for the terror I will create in this hospital. Do the two of you understand me?"

I asked placing my hands on my hips in annoyance as my stomach rumbled loudly in a way that sounded like it was agreeing with me.

There was a moment of silence between Jasper and Jacob as they glared at each other before they seemed to reach an agreement and Jasper left while Jacob walked me back to my hospital room.

I was becoming even more curious at their silent communication but I decided to hold off on my ever-growing questions in favor of looking Jacob over mentally cataloging all of his changes, his short cut hair, muscular body and his new height as well as the heat steadily coming from him.


End file.
